Your voice
by Willsansfin
Summary: [TERMINÉE] "- J'aime tellement ta voix… Il crut qu'il avait rêvé et toute douleur s'envola." "- MONTE LE SON DE LA RADIO ! - Oh calme-toi, gamin. - Monte le son, vite !"
1. Un mois - Août

**_Un mois – Août_**

.

Jackson Frost n'était pas du genre à s'énerver. Pas plus qu'il n'était du genre à insulter des gens. Mais cette personne avait apparemment quitté le forum depuis plus d'un an. Il pouvait bien lui déverser sa colère. Les mots coulèrent d'eux-mêmes, vomis directement sur le clavier et retranscris sur la page internet alors qu'une ombre attendait patiemment dans son dos. A l'instant où il envoya le message, il s'en voulut un peu mais la Fatigue avait assez attendu et le cueillit pour l'emmener au pays des songes. Sous ses paupières fermées flotta longtemps le pseudo de la victime choisie au hasard.

Dragon se grava dans son cœur avec plus de sureté que jamais, cousu au fil amer des insultes.

.

Pas si loin, devant son ordinateur déjà allumé, abandonné par Morphée un jeune homme sursauta en entendant sa boite mail émettre un son. Il avait un message. Il l'ouvrit et aussitôt un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. De toute façon, il n'était bon qu'à encaisser. Son sarcasme naturel fit le reste et il répondit immédiatement. Il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud, il serait dévideur de la rage de cet inconnu.

En moins d'un mois, il avait apprivoisé ce garçon aussi coupant que le vent d'hiver. Le flocon s'était laissé emprisonner, il s'agissait maintenant de ne pas le faire fondre.

* * *

 _Hey._

 _Dooonc. Il y aura douze chapitres. Je le dis maintenant. Ils seront pas tous aussi courts bien sûr. Y aura des trucs un peu sales. Auto-mutilation un peu, et bien sûr je torture tout le monde._

 _Allez, à dans une semaine (parce que je suis sadique)._

 _Biiz_


	2. Deux mois - Septembre

**_Deux mois – Septembre_**

.

 _Message du 02/09/13, 23h19 :_

 _De Snowflake à Dragon_

Non mais je suis sûr que t'as rien eu de pire que moi. Je suis en train de passer l'été le plus merdique de toute ma vie.

.

 _Message du 03/09/13, 03h04 :_

 _De Dragon à Snowflake_

Ahah, ne parie pas là-dessus.

Mais raconte-moi si tu veux.

.

 _Message du 05/09/13, 16h20 :_

 _De Snowflake à Dragon_

Je préfère pas.

.

 _Message du 05/09/13, 16h32 :_

 _De Dragon à Snowflake_

C'est fou le temps de réflexion que t'a demandé cette simple phrase.

Mais comme tu veux.

.

 _Message du 06/09/13, 00h03 :_

 _De Snowflake à Dragon_

J'ai juste pas envie de te voir partir en courant.

.

 _Message du 06/09/13, 00h09 :_

 _De Dragon à Snowflake_

J'aurais du mal.

Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien. T'as arrêté de m'aboyer dessus c'est déjà beaucoup, tu pourrais me faire confiance non ?

Et au pire qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

.

 _Message du 07/09/13, 13h46 :_

 _De Snowflake à Dragon_

Toi.

.

 _Message du 07/09/13, 19h56 :_

 _De Snowflake à Dragon_

Pardon, c'était stupide. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé personne encore à qui j'avais envie d'en parler et toi t'es là et j'arrive à peu près à être aimable. J'ai pas envie de te faire fuir avec mes conneries d'été.

.

 _Message du 08/09/13, 02h48 :_

 _De Dragon à Snowflake_

Alors raconte-moi.

.

 _Message du 12/09/13, 01h26 :_

 _De Snowflake à Dragon_

Bon tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Je suis tombé amoureux du plus grand connard que j'ai jamais rencontré et je me suis fait enculer dans tous les sens du terme.

Voilà.

T'es content j'espère.

Et si tu veux pas répondre, alors va te faire foutre.

.

 _Message du 12/09/13, 14h30 :_

 _De Dragon à Snowflake_

 ** _[BROUILLON]_**

Et je peux savoir exactement ce qui m'aurait fait fuir ?

Tu recommences à aboyer.

.

 _Message du 15/09/13, 23h08 :_

 _De Snowflake à Dragon_

Je sais que j'ai dit que je m'en foutais si tu répondais pas.

Mais c'est pas vrai.

Réponds s'il-te-plait.

.

 _Message du 19/09/13, 00h12 :_

 _De Snowflake à Dragon_

Dis-moi au moins que tu veux plus me parler.

Mais ne m'ignore pas.

Je supporte pas ça.

Je vais devenir dingue.

.

 _Message du 23/09/13, 02h47 :_

 _De Snowflake à Dragon_

Bon ok, je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec. Et oui, je suis un mec. On va pas en faire un fromage.

TU vas pas en faire un fromage ?

.

 _Message du 28/09/13, 04h11 :_

 _De Snowflake à Dragon_

Ok, je suis tombé amoureux d'un con. Disons que je le trouvais attirant, ça me fait moins passer par le type naïf qui s'est fait baiser-jeter. Et putain j'ai tellement la rage ! J'arrive plus à agir normalement, je tourne en rond, le monde ne va plus droit je sais pas, c'est pareil, je ne sais pas. Tout est une torture et j'ai peur de le croiser en permanence.

J'ai l'air con. Et victime. Je comprendrai si tu me réponds pas.

Mais je t'en veux de me laisser juste comme ça. Je te hais pour ça.

.

 _Message du 29/09/13, 04h11 :_

 _De Snowflake à Dragon_

Mais s'il te plait réponds.

.

 _Message du 30/09/15, 23h59 :_

 _De Dragon à Snowflake_

Désolé, j'avais pas accès à internet.

J'ai jamais voulu arrêter de te parler.

Même si j'ai pas grand chose à te dire en fait. Mais tu étais amoureux. Ça devait être cool. Et tu es dehors, tu arrives à marcher. Ne t'arrête pas et ça va aller, tu vas trouver quelqu'un qui te méritera vraiment et c'est affreusement cliché ce que je suis en train de te dire donc je vais arrêter d'écrire. En plus il est tard.

Alors lève-toi et marche grand crétin !

On peut toujours se relever.

* * *

 _Hey._

 _Juste un petit chapitre posté vite fait (avec un afwezr de clavier qwertz) au milieu de mon super festival médiéval. J'ai pas vraiment le courage de répondre à tout le monde ce soir mais je vais essayer de le faire demain. Mais gros merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, vous êtes des gens géniaux (petit coeur)_

 _C'était leur deuxième mois. J'espère que la mise en page était pas trop indigeste. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Love sur vous tous._

 _Baisers de barbares_


	3. Trois mois - Octobre

_WARNING: Auto-mutilation._

* * *

 ** _Trois mois – Octobre_**

.

\- Tu es déjà devant ton écran.

Harold se retourna vivement vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Craig, nommé Gueulfor la plupart du temps à cause de son humeur, tenait dans ses mains une nouvelle prothèse. Presque craintif, il entra dans la pièce par petits pas en essayant de s'effacer bien que ce fut impossible. Il détailla rapidement le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face, avec ses yeux déjà cernés.

\- Il fallait que je rassure quelqu'un. Puis je n'ai plus eu envie de dormir.

Harold pivota à nouveau sur sa chaise et se concentra sur son écran.

\- J'ai réparé ta prothèse, si tu veux la remettre.

Il jeta à peine un regard au membre factice et recommença à pianoter sur son clavier. Il ne voulait plus penser à l'irruption d'Astrid dans sa chambre alors que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Il ne voulait plus penser à ses mots qui l'avaient poussé à la destruction, encore.

 _\- Parce que tu penses que ton père est toujours fier de toi maintenant ?_

Il fallait juste qu'il explique à Jack, qu'il lui fasse comprendre. Qu'il allait lui envoyer un message quand elle était arrivée. Qu'il ne voulait pas l'ignorer comme ça, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le message qu'il avait envoyé la veille ou le matin très tôt ou qu'importe, clignotait devant ses yeux brouillés par la fatigue. Puis il y eut la réponse de Jack, plus rapide qu'aucune autre depuis le début de leur correspondance. Tout allait bien, il allait bien. Il allait bien.

 _\- Alors Harold ? Regarde-moi au moins !_

 _\- La ferme._

 _\- Arrête un peu de te laisser mourir !_

 _\- LA FERME !_

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser, pas y penser, pas y penser.

Jack. Se concentrer sur la réponse de Jack. Se réjouir. Le rassurer. L'aider. Se concentrer.

 _Son ordinateur abandonné. Sa rage. Sa douleur lorsque sa prothèse s'était posée sur le sol. Ses larmes. Le visage d'Astrid fermé devant lui. Les yeux bleus d'Astrid qui brillaient tout de même de satisfaction en voyant qu'elle l'avait fait lever. Le sourire d'Astrid en le voyant faire un pas vers elle._

Non, ne pas y penser ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser.

 _Ses mains tremblantes. La douleur dans sa jambe. Le recul._

 _La joue rougie d'Astrid. Les yeux bleus d'Astrid qui le regardaient craintivement._

 _Gueulfor, le protecteur, l'ami, Craig,_ _qui entrait en ayant entendu du bruit. Qui aidait Astrid à se remettre debout._

 _\- Parce que tu penses que ton père est toujours fier de toi maintenant ?_

 _\- Sors d'ici maintenant. Tu n'as rien à faire là. Tu l'as laissée entrer Harold ?_

 _\- Alors Harold, réponds._

 _\- Suffit maintenant ! Sors d'ici !_

 _Astrid chassée par l'autre. Par l'ami. Par celui qui avait connu son père. Par celui qui devrait lui en vouloir._

 _La porte d'entrée qui claquait au loin._

 _La voix âpre de Gueulfor et sa main calleuse, lourde sur son épaule._

 _\- Harold ?_

 _\- Laisse-moi. Ça va._

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _Non._

 _Reste._

 _Va-t-en. Tu as les mêmes yeux que les autres, les mêmes yeux de pitié coupable et de haine. Mais toi tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Ne m'en veux pas, ne m'en veux pas._

Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack. Il avait besoin de lui. Se concentrer sur ses doigts sur le clavier. Lui raconter quelque chose. N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi…

 _Puis la prothèse dans sa main et son moignon exposé. Sa peau à nu sur l'émail blanc cassé de la baignoire et le froid qui le faisait frissonner._

 _« Parce que tu penses que ton père est toujours fier de toi maintenant ? »_

 _Le premier coup. Violent. Le cri qui avait failli franchir ses lèvres. Les larmes brûlantes qui lui serraient la gorge. Il avait mal. Mais la douleur disparut trop vite. Et une autre la remplaça, insensée, qui lui vrillait les tempes. Qui partait de sous son genou et irradiait jusqu'au bout des orteils. De ses orteils. De sa jambe. Qu'il n'avait plus._

 _\- Merde._

 _Le juron entre ses dents. L'aveuglement. Un nouveau coup pour ressentir vraiment dans sa chair. Et un autre et un autre et un autre et un autre et un autre…_

Il allait mal. La nausée le reprit et il se concentra sur son clavier pour la cinquième fois au moins. Une phrase et dix chiffres. L'envoyer, ne pas l'envoyer, l'envoyer, ne pas l'envoyer, l'envoyer, ne pas…

Envoyé.

Et la sonnerie de son portable à peine dix minutes plus tard. Il décrocha avant que _How to save a life_ ne commence vraiment. De toute façon il savait. Que c'était lui.

.

\- Alors Jack, ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu ! Qu'est-ce qui te retenait loin de nous ?

\- Ouais raconte-nous tout, tu t'es trouvé un trou à remplir ? - Eugène mais t'es un type immonde ! s'insurgea Merida.

Jack sourit. Ils lui avaient manqué. Il s'assit entre eux alors qu'Eugène ricanait.

\- C'est juste que ça va pas trop en ce moment, expliqua-t-il au petit groupe qui l'entourait.

Audrey et Ralph fusillaient Eugène du regard, agacés par son attitude devant des enfants. Vanellope ne semblait pas plus traumatisée que ça pourtant et grimpa sur les épaules du géant brun qui l'avaient prise sous son aile. Quant à Ted, il se retenait même de rire en évitant de rappeler à Audrey qu'il avait grandi depuis l'époque où il partait à la chasse aux loraxs.

\- Dis nous-en plus, réclama Félix pour sauver le brun graveleux des foudres de tout le monde.

\- J'ai… passé une période un peu dure cet été. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Ils se détournèrent donc de l'albinos pour le laisser tranquille, sachant que s'il ne leur en parlait pas ça ne servait à rien, et seule Merida se rapprocha un peu.

\- T'es sûr de pas vouloir nous en parler ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Certain. Et puis… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un… à qui en parler.

\- Raconte !

\- Il… Je l'ai rencontré sur internet, sur un site à la con. Un truc de mécaniciens fous que Félix m'avait conseillé. Ils font des trucs cools mais lui c'est… Encore plus cool. J'ai pas forcément été sympa mais… On a commencé à parler, de plus en plus et j'aime bien me confier à lui.

\- Le grand amour, se moqua la rouquine à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

\- Il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone, je l'ai appelé pour la première fois il y a une semaine, il avait… besoin de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? C'est un vieux pervers poilu en vrai ?

\- Mais t'es bête ! Non… Et puis il a une voix… Particulière. Super belle. Je pourrais passer mon temps à l'écouter parler.

\- C'est trop mignon ! Le petit Jack est amoureux ! beugla Eugène dans leurs oreilles.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ouais, râla le concerné alors que les autres riaient.

\- Jack ça n'a rien d'étonnant et c'est cool pour lui, l'évènement ce sera quand toi tu seras capable de ressentir de l'amour, cingla Calhoun.

Eugène cessa aussitôt sa danse joyeuse et se retourna vers la grande blonde avec un air de chien battu.

\- C'était très méchant ça. C'était vraiment très méchant.

* * *

 _Coucou._

 _J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Emotion émotion. Heureusement qu'Eugène sait comment détendre l'atmosphère._

 _Ce chapitre était un peu plus long, j'espère que ça vous a plut et que les différences de longueur entre les chapitres ne vous dérangent pas._

 ** _Rainbowpapers:_** _Contente de te retrouver :) j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, hésite pas à me laisser une trace de ton passage._

 _Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir._

 _Bisous sur vos joues. Petit coeur étoile et papillon._


	4. Quatre mois - Novembre

_Chapitre très court. Désolée._

* * *

 ** _Quatre mois – Novembre_**

.

Jack faisait tourner son portable entre ses mains depuis maintenant dix minutes. Il ne savait pas. Il n'était pas sûr. Depuis peu, ça n'allait plus, ou plutôt ça allait de mieux en mieux. Finalement, il composa le numéro de Dragon et attendit qu'il réponde. Plus ou moins patiemment.

 _\- Oui ?_

Il s'inquiéta de la voix faible de son ami et les questions restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge.

\- Ça va pas Dragon ? T'as pas l'air bien…

 _\- T'inquiète, ça va_ , souffla le jeune homme.

\- Tu… T'es sûr ?

 _\- Continue juste de parler, s'il te plait… Pourquoi tu m'appelais ?_

Il voulait le voir. Il avait envie de savoir à quoi il ressemblait, de lui parler en face à face, il voulait lui proposer un rendez-vous. Mais il sentit que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Alors il ne dit rien. Enfin rien de vrai.

\- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Prendre de tes nouvelles.

 _\- Mh. Ça va. Je crois. Raconte-moi un truc._

\- Je… Je sais pas. J'ai encore revu mes potes il y a une semaine, on est allé au ciné. Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas vidé la tête comme ça avec ce qu'il s'est passé cet été. D'ailleurs on a… Enfin on a plus ou moins croisé Pitch. Il était avec une fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés. Personne n'a vraiment remarqué que j'allais mal. Puis je me suis souvenu de tout ce que tu m'avais dit et je suis passé au-dessus. Alors on est allé voir ce film et c'était bien même si c'était débile. Et hier je suis allé faire des photos. De soleil couchant. Je suis resté dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Et c'était bien. Bon là je t'avoue que j'arrive un peu à court de mon monologue idiot et je voulais entendre ta voix…

 _\- Je suis là. Je t'écoute._

.

Harold avait mal. C'était insoutenable et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que ça s'arrête. Gueulfor n'était pas là, la lumière qui se déversait dans sa chambre lui brûlait le crâne. Tremblant, le jeune homme étouffa un nouveau gémissement. Putain de merde. Ça commençait sous son genou gauche, ça se répandait jusqu'à ses orteils. Il descendit sa main et tenta de masser son mollet. Son poing se referma sur le vide. Tout son corps se recroquevilla douloureusement et il eut un haut-le-cœur violent, comme si son organe allait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Puis tout s'arrêta, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il avait mal, tellement mal, tellement perdu, il se noyait, il suffoquait, sa vue s'obscurcit.

 _If you love somebody, better tell them while they're here cause they just may run away from you…_

La main crispée et douloureuse d'Harold réussit à atteindre son téléphone. Il décrocha avec les larmes aux yeux, ses ongles perçant la peau sensible à l'intérieur de son genou. Il avait mal mais au moins il savait quelle partie de son corps souffrait, et c'était une partie qui existait.

Jack. C'était Jack. Sans même réfléchir, il décrocha.

\- Oui ? réussit-il à articuler d'une voix presque normale.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front. Il espérait juste pouvoir garder un ton neutre.

 _\- Ça va pas Dragon ? T'as pas l'air bien…_

Il savait qu'il s'inquiéterait. Il le savait. Il devait le rassurer. Sans savoir ce qu'il avait réussi à répondre, il entendit dans un brouillard sensoriel la voix douce et grave de Jack, si différente de la sienne, et tellement mature.

 _\- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Prendre de tes nouvelles._

Il mentait, même dans sa spirale de douleur, Harold le savait. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait juste l'entendre parler.

\- Mh. Ça va. Je crois. Raconte-moi un truc, supplia-t-il pitoyablement.

Il n'écoutait même pas. Il se fichait des mots et il se contentait de laisser la voix de Jack glisser sur lui, le soigner. Ses membres crispés se détendirent très lentement. Les cauchemars s'éloignaient et il reprit un souffle plus calme. Un miaulement inquiet résonna et son chat sauta sur le lit d'Harold avant de se frotter contre sa joue. Les mots percèrent d'un seul coup la brume de son esprit.

 _\- …et je voulais entendre ta voix…_

\- Je suis là. Je t'écoute.

Faux. Il n'avait strictement rien écouté. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Très mal. La douleur dans sa jambe avait diminué, ce n'était qu'un battement sourd maintenant. Mais il y avait cette fissure qui continuait de se creuser. Comme il ne disait plus rien, il entendait la respiration inquiète de Jack. Il attendait qu'il parle. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore. Pas encore il avait trop mal sous la poitrine, ses côtes le blessaient.

 _\- J'aime tellement ta voix…_

Il crut qu'il avait rêvé et toute douleur s'envola.

* * *

 _Si quelqu'un s'y connait en douleurs fantomes et que j'ai fait de la merde, je m'excuse._

 _Je suis désolée de la taille des chapitres, j'ai écrit au feeling plus qu'autre chose._

 _ **Rainbowpapers** : Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plait :)_

 _Peace et roudoudou les amis._


	5. Cinq mois - Décembre

_Chapitre un peu plus long, on se voit à la fin._

* * *

 ** _Cinq mois – Décembre_**

.

Jack rentra chez lui en sachant pertinemment que personne ne l'attendait, comme tous les soirs. Etant le plus jeune du foyer du Pôle, il était aussi le seul à être toujours au lycée et donc à rentrer avant dix-neuf heures. Sans vraiment s'en soucier, il monta rapidement à l'étage et se rua dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte du bout du pied pour la refermer et lança son sac dans un coin en se débarrassant de ses chaussures. Dans un même mouvement, il avait ouvert sa fenêtre et allumé son ordinateur, laissant entrer l'air froid. Assis sur le rebord, pour rester en contact avec l'odeur de neige, il mordilla ses lèvres en attendant que l'appareil se mette en route.

\- Allez Albert, supplia-t-il en s'adressant d'un ton doucereux à la machine, fait pas chier…

Vifs comme l'éclair, ses doigts voltigèrent sur l'écran tactile de son portable, ses écouteurs toujours dans ses oreilles. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il recevait une réponse et appelait son correspondant.

 _\- Salut Jack_ , résonna une voix dans son écouteur.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi ce con d'ordi est si lent à s'allumer ?

 _\- Excellente question. Il doit juste être aussi chiant que son propriétaire_ , répondit une voix moqueuse.

\- Ahah, très drôle, singea Jack

 _\- Quoi de neuf ?_

\- Pas grand chose, le lycée c'est tellement chiant… Et toi ?

 _\- Rien de bien palpitant, mon oncle me saoule toujours autant._

\- Attends deux secondes, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Puis, couvrant le micro d'une main, il ajouta : Entrez !

Une jeune femme un peu plus âgée que lui passa la tête par la porte. Elle avait des cheveux teints en vert, en violet, rien de bien naturel. En revanche, ses yeux étaient sans artifice, d'un indigo clair et pur. Elle se figea dans ses habits de fée, aussi colorés que sa coiffure, et sautilla sur ses pointes de pieds.

\- Salut Jack, t'es déjà au téléphone ?

\- Ouais, répondit le jeune sans plus se soucier de couvrir le micro. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Juste te saluer, sourit la fée colorée. On mangera dans une heure et demie et t'es de vaisselle.

\- Okay pas de souci, approuva Jack.

\- A plus.

\- A plus Tooth.

Une fois la porte refermée, il reporta son attention sur l'appel.

\- Ouais désolé, on disait quoi ?

 _\- Je te racontais mes journées palpitantes._

\- C'est vrai. Alors, ton oncle ?

 _\- Il me saoule pour que je sorte. Il dit qu'il s'inquiète pour moi._

\- Ah c'est que ça, rit le jeune homme alors que son ordinateur ouvrait internet.

 _\- Comment ça « que ça » ? C'est super chiant ! Il est toujours sur mon dos alors que je veux juste rester peinard, inventer mes machines et qu'on me foute la paix._

\- Ça va aller, le rassura Jack.

Puis il se mordilla la lèvre et hésita, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait demander :

\- Tu veux que je passe te voir ?

 _\- Ouais… mais non, je préfère pas._

Le jeune homme sourit amèrement. Il savait qu'il refuserait de le voir. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, leur conversation entrecoupée de silences confortables. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Jack dut raccrocher et il descendit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Encore ton ami de l'internet ?

\- Quoi, Nord ? soupira l'albinos en se servant avant de s'asseoir.

\- Rien, je constate juste que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui.

\- Et c'est si grave que ça ?

\- Notre petit flocon tomberait-il amoureux ? se moqua Aster.

\- Ta gueule Bunny.

\- Jack ! Ton vocabulaire s'il te plait ! s'interposa Tooth.

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et joua quelques minutes avec les aliments dans son assiette.

\- Tu sais, Jack, commença doucement la voix de la seule femme présente, c'est juste qu'on s'inquiète pour toi… Discuter autant avec quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu…

\- Mais vous me faites chier à la fin avec vos allusions à la con ! Dragon n'est pas dangereux, si c'était le cas je le saurais, je le sentirais ! Ça vous parait trop aberrant de me faire confiance pour une fois ?

N'attendant aucune réponse, il se leva furieusement et quitta la salle, laissant les trois autres honteux, le nez baissé sur leurs assiettes.

.

Dans une chambre ensombrée, à l'autre bout de la ville, un jeune homme scrutait son écran d'ordinateur. Il venait de raccrocher lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, interrompant sa réflexion.

\- Entre, soupira-t-il d'une voix morne.

\- Harold, c'est moi, s'annonça un homme en faisant quelques pas.

\- Non vraiment ? J'ai eu peur pendant un instant que quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer poliment dans ma chambre, un voleur, un assassin, rétorqua sarcastiquement Harold.

L'homme se racla la gorge, gêné, et posa une assiette sur le bureau de l'adolescent.

\- Mange un peu s'il te plait.

\- J'essaierai.

\- Harold, il faut que tu sortes, que tu bouges. Va au moins te balader dans le quartier. Demande à Raiponce d'aller faire un tour. Faites quelque chose tous les deux. Je ne sais pas moi, arrête de te morfondre.

\- Je ne me morfonds pas, rétorqua le brun. Et Raiponce me comprend, elle sait que je ne sortirais pas. Et je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Harold, s'il te plait, tu devrais vraiment sortir…

\- Je ne veux pas sortir ! hurla soudain l'adolescent sans même se retourner.

Gueulfor fit un pas en arrière, choqué par la violence sourde qui émanait de son vis à vis et la masse de fourrure noire ramassée sur le bureau qui s'était soudain animée face à la menace. L'homme baissa la tête gravement pour fuir les prunelles vertes, son regard tombant sur la prothèse à son bras.

\- Je ne veux pas voir leurs visages, continua Harold d'une voix maintenant tremblante. Je sens la pitié et l'admiration qui se mélangent quand ils me regardent. Aucun d'eux n'ose vraiment poser les yeux sur moi, aucun d'eux ne me regarde vraiment en entier !

\- Harold…

\- Laisse-moi Gueulfor… Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas paraître égoïste je… Je ne supporte pas de voir des gens c'est tout. Pardon.

Pataud, embarrassé par la détresse d'Harold sans pouvoir la soulager, l'homme se contenta de poser brièvement sa main sur son épaule puis de sortir sans rien dire.

.

\- Salut Jack, t'avais besoin de l'asile politique ?

Le jeune homme sourit alors que Merida le laissait entrer. De tout le groupe, elle semblait être la seule à le comprendre, à ne pas critiquer sa relation avec Dragon. Il s'avança dans le salon, étonné de ne pas être attaqué par les frères-démons de sa meilleure amie et elle répondit immédiatement à sa question muette :

\- Ils sont à un goûter d'anniversaire. Ma mère est en voyage pour la semaine, pour ses affaires, et mon père est en repos alors il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre pour jouer à son truc idiot en ligne avec ses collègues. On monte ?

Il la suivit jusque dans sa chambre et une fois tout les deux installés sur le lit de la rouquine, elle lui demanda :

\- Donc, raconte-moi tout.

Jack souffla doucement avant de prendre la parole à son tour :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ils s'inquiètent tous tellement pour moi mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de lui parler, tu comprends ? Et je me fiche de ne pas connaître son nom ou quoi, il a besoin de moi et c'est tout ce qui compte vraiment.

\- Mais t'es pas curieux ? Même pas un peu ? Je veux dire, merde Jack ! Il habite ici, dans notre ville et il veut même pas te rencontrer. T'es sûr au moins que tu comptes autant pour lui qu'il ne compte pour toi ?

Son ami se renfrogna aussitôt et elle regretta ses paroles. Elle venait de parler comme Eugène, comme Aster, comme Nord. Comme tous ceux qui se méfiaient de Dragon et n'avaient pas confiance en Jack. Pour s'excuser, elle posa sa main sur le bras de son ami et le pressa doucement. Il tourna vers elle un regard bleu troublé, perdu. Alors elle ne dit plus rien et le prit seulement dans ses bras pour atténuer sa peine, ne surtout pas renforcer ses doutes. Juste être là. De toute manière elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire plus. Un sms détourna Jack et il sortit rapidement son téléphone. Merida secoua la tête et se pencha pour lire le message.

\- C'est-y pas mignon. Vous êtes adorables.

\- Oh la ferme, râla Jack, et dégage.

Elle rit alors qu'il la repoussait pour qu'elle ne puisse lire sa réponse au « tu me manques, t'es dispo ? » de Dragon.

.

Pendant ce temps, Harold faisait semblant d'écouter Raiponce qui lui parlait de son copain. Mais très honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Enfin non pas vraiment mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

\- Et c'est à ce moment qu'Eugène s'est battu avec une poêle à frire contre un cheval.

\- Mh.

\- Sérieux, Harold ?

\- Tu as parlé d'un cheval ? Vous en êtes déjà vachement loin avec ton Eugène.

\- Harold !

\- Quoi ? demanda le brun en quittant des yeux son téléphone.

\- Tu lui parles encore ?

Pris sur le fait, il rougit et posa son téléphone volontairement loin de lui. Son amie gloussa légèrement alors qu'il faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente. Mais la réponse arriva rapidement et il ne fut pas assez vif pour attraper l'appareil avant la petite blonde. Elle déverrouilla habilement l'appareil.

\- Mais je te fais chier à ce point ?

\- Oh Raiponce, le prend pas comme ça…

\- Mais je le prends pas mal. Je le prends pas mal du tout, lui répondit-elle sérieuse et honnête.

\- Raiponce…

\- Mais c'est pas le problème Harold, merde ! Je m'en fiche que tu me foutes à la porte, je suis là pour que tu te sentes bien et si tu préfères l'appeler plutôt que de m'écouter babiller sur mon bonheur, je peux comprendre !

\- Raiponce…

\- La ferme Haddock ! J'ai pas terminé. Je sais même pas pourquoi tu veux pas sortir à nouveau, personne ne m'en parle car personne ne sait que je suis venue te voir l'année dernière et que ça a l'air juste tabou dans cette ville merdique. Mais je suis quand même là, t'aurais pu avoir assassiné des innocents que je serais quand même là parce que j'ai fini par m'attacher à toi. Mais là t'es pas en train de faire s'attacher quelqu'un qui peut venir te voir tous les soirs pour vérifier que t'as pas replongé et que tu t'es pas tranché les veines.

\- Je me suis jamais tranché les veines.

\- La ferme j'ai dit, je te vois y penser dès que tu vas mal. Et ne me fais pas croire que ton genou se brise tout seul. Non, là t'es en relation avec un type qui sait rien de toi, que tu veux même pas voir. Tu vas t'attacher à lui, il va s'attacher à toi et vous allez craquer, tu vas vouloir le voir mais comme t'es terrorisé t'en feras rien et on le sait tous les deux. Et après Harold ? On sait très bien ce qui va se passer. Tu vas faire comme t'as essayé de faire avec moi. Tu vas juste arrêter de lui parler. Sauf que lui il aura pas de porte derrière laquelle camper pendant la nuit en attendant que tu te décides, il va pas se retrouver dans le salon avec Gueulfor parce que tu veux pas ouvrir ta chambre. Il va juste se retrouver face à une absence de réponse, un grand vide. Tu vas l'abandonner comme t'as abandonné tout le monde.

Epuisée de sa réplique, énervée, elle repoussa ses longs cheveux blonds et ses mains se plaquèrent sur sa nuque. Harold ne bougeait pas en face d'elle, fuyant son regard. Hésitante, elle avança la main vers le poignet du jeune homme mais il se déroba et sourit méchamment :

\- Fais gaffe, tu vas rouvrir mes scarifications.

\- Harold…

\- Tu peux sortir s'il te plait. J'ai pas vraiment envie de voir des gens tout de suite. Et il peut m'appeler.

Raiponce réussit à attraper sa main et cette fois il se laissa faire. Mais il fuyait toujours son regard.

\- Je suis désolée Harold. Je reviendrais quand tu auras besoin de moi.

Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la retienne, elle s'en allait dès qu'elle allait un peu trop loin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était franche de cette manière et ça n'avait jamais vraiment secoué Harold. La plupart du temps, il restait silencieux. Pas cette fois. Mais c'était tellement bas qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé.

\- Merci.

* * *

 _Et on en sait maintenant un peu plus sur tout le monde._

 _Pour l'anecdote, quand je voulais encore poster cette fic dans le désordre chronologique, c'était le premier que j'avais écrit._

 ** _Rainbowpapers:_** _Voici donc le prochain chapitre attendu :) J'espère qu'il te plait et merci, je pense ne pas avoir fait du trop mauvais boulot sur les douleurs fantomes en effet ^^ Biiz_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une review :)_

 _A très vite,_

 _Baisers depuis mon canapé._


	6. Six mois - Janvier

_Si j'étais sadique, je n'aurais posté qu'un chapitre par mois, au rythme de la fic_

* * *

 ** _Six mois – Janvier_**

.

Raiponce l'avait laissé encore une fois, un peu amère car rien n'avait changé entre Jack et lui depuis son premier avertissement un mois plus tôt, c'était même pire. Elle avait rejoint Eugène apparemment. Ça étonnait presque Harold, il était sûr que ça ne marcherait pas aussi longtemps et ça faisait pourtant presqu'un mois. En soufflant, il alluma son ordinateur et vérifia ses mails. Il y en avait un. De Jack. C'était rare qu'ils s'envoient des mails maintenant. A partir du moment où Harold lui avait envoyé son numéro, Jack l'avait enregistré pour pouvoir l'appeler en illimité et ils passaient plus de temps réellement au téléphone ou par sms. Curieux et anxieux, le jeune homme ouvrit le message. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son visage pâlit, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. Il n'osa même pas ouvrir les pièces jointes, il n'était pas à l'aise, il ne savait pas, il avait peur. Alors il ne répondit pas, il se roula dans son lit et il frissonna.

Et le lendemain, il ne répondit pas.

Et le jour d'après il ne répondit pas.

Et le jour suivant il ne répondit pas.

Son téléphone sonna le cinquième jour et il décrocha avant que _Mad World_ ne commence vraiment, sans même vérifier qui l'appelait. Il savait de toute manière. Que c'était lui.

 _\- Dragon ?_

Il ne répondit pas, il avait oublié comment faire. Et il s'en voulait parce que Raiponce avait raison, il aurait voulu voir Jack, le toucher, être près de lui, le connaître réellement. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. La voix inquiète de son ami résonna encore et il trembla.

 _\- Dragon ? S'il te plait, me laisse pas comme ça, je sais que tu as vu mon mail et… Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Je voulais pas te faire fuir, j'espérais… Je suis désolé. Me laisse pas parler, je t'en prie, je sais pas ce que tu penses et j'ai peur là tout de suite et je sens que plus ça va plus je m'enfonce alors s'il te plait…_

\- Jack.

La voix brisée d'Harold avait résonné dans le silence de sa chambre. Il était toujours dans son lit, protégé par sa couverture, n'ayant qu'à peine bougé.

\- Je sais pas si je suis prêt Jack. Je veux pas que tu… saches.

Le souffle au bout de la ligne heurta le cœur d'Harold et il ferma les yeux, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à croire que tout allait bien se passer.

 _\- D'accord, t'en fais pas. Je m'inquiétais c'est tout._

Il y eut un silence et Harold tenta de se redresser en toussant un peu pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Et si on faisait comme si de rien n'était ? demanda-t-il.

 _\- D'accord. On fait comme ça. T'es même pas allé voir les photos ?_

\- Euh… Non. Vu que je t'en ai pas envoyé en échange.

 _\- Ça me dérange pas si tu m'en envoies pas une… Mais si tu veux voir à quoi je ressemble, libre à toi. Et puis, il y a pas que des photos de moi, y en a aussi de mes potes. Enfin des marrantes. Enfin voilà._

\- Je vais voir, rit alors Harold en se levant.

Sur son ordinateur, le message s'afficha en premier mais il l'ignora et enregistra rapidement les pièces jointes. Il y en avait six. Avant de les ouvrir, il prit une grande inspiration et entendit Jack rire nerveusement.

 _\- Tu te moques pas de mes tronches hein ?_ quémanda son correspondant.

\- Comme si t'étais moche, râla aussitôt Harold en ouvrant la première photo.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, avec un sweat à capuche et des yeux bleus fascinants le regardait à travers un miroir, appareil photo à la main. Légèrement mal à l'aise mais goguenard en apparence. Bon, il était loin d'être laid en effet, ça c'était sûr. Il ouvrit la deuxième.

C'était… c'était artistique et surprenant. La photo avait été prise grâce à un miroir mais c'était à peine visible. Le même jeune homme, Jack donc, se tenait devant une fenêtre, en contre-jour par temps gris, un bras autour de ses genoux relevés. Sa capuche ne laissait apercevoir qu'un morceau de son profil. Il avait déclenché l'appareil qui reposait près de sa hanche du bout des doigts et ne fixait même pas l'objectif.

\- Wow, souffla Harold.

 _\- Quoi ?_ demanda Jack en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son stress.

\- T'es genre magnifique. Enfin je veux dire, je vois pas pourquoi tu stressais. J'aime trop la deuxième, depuis le temps que tu me parles de tes photos.

 _\- T'aurais dû me demander alors._

Il rit un peu avant de passer aux autres clichés. Il y en avait un où il tentait de se protéger de l'objectif, à moitié nu, une jeune fille rousse hilare se reflétant dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Puis la même fille qui râlait car elle n'aimait pas les photos.

Un brun qui posait en beaugosse superficiel.

Et une photo de groupe. Le beaugosse, la rousse, une autre rouquine et un petit gars aux cheveux noirs, un grand type d'au moins deux mètres qui se battait avec une toute petite gamine en train de l'escalader et un couple tellement asymétrique que c'en devenait comique composé d'une grande blonde pulpeuse et d'un brun tout petit avec une casquette bleu.

\- T'as l'air d'avoir une super bande d'amis.

 _\- Ouais, ils sont cools. Je les vois moins en ce moment parce qu'ils sont pas dans mon lycée sauf Merida mais ils sont cools._

\- Comment il s'appelle le type qui se la pète ?

 _\- C'est Eugène. Genre, mon meilleur ami doublé d'un connard._

\- Eugène…

.

\- Jack ! Mon pote mon frère ma couille ma pute !

\- Eugène ! Ma besta, ma sœur, mon… autre couille, mon gigolo. Comment ça va ?

Le brun attrapa son ami par les épaules et Jack tenta de se dégager alors que l'autre frottait ses phalanges contre son crâne. Il ne voyait presque plus Eugène depuis qu'il s'était inscrit dans l'autre lycée pour son changement d'option et son ami avait raté presque tous les rendez-vous de la bande. Merida soupira bruyamment et rappela sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

\- Merida, s'extasia Jack en attendant qu'elle l'aide, qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

\- On fait croire aux gens qui vivent avec toi que tu continues d'avoir une vie sociale. Et je pense qu'Eugène a un truc à te dire. Un truc du genre intéressant.

\- Mais t'étais sérieuse ? Je peux pas faire ça, déjà que Raiponce va m'en vouloir que je t'en ai parlé.

La rouquine fusilla Eugène du regard alors que Jack, qui était entré trois secondes, ressortait rapidement avec une veste. Il entraina ses deux amis plus loin en essayant d'ignorer le fait que Nicholas, Tooth et Aster le regardaient par la fenêtre et l'imaginaient déjà sortir avec Merida pour arrêter sa « mauvaise relation » avec Dragon. N'importe quoi. Au bout de dix minutes, ils se posèrent sur un muret au bord du fleuve et Merida poussa Eugène de son épaule pour le faire parler.

\- Grouille, c'est important.

\- Mais je t'ai dit que je pouvais pas, je lui avais dit que j'en parlerai pas.

\- Eugène… Elle te l'a dit hier et tu m'en parlais il y a une heure.

\- Mais c'est parce que t'es mon meilleur ami.

\- MON meilleur ami ? Pardon ?

\- Mais râle pas Merida, c'est une façon de dire. Comme j'ai que des potes mecs trop cons pour être mes meilleurs amis et que t'es lesbienne, en plus je voulais ton avis vu que t'es quand même une meuf…

\- QUAND MÊME ?

\- Merida, le prend pas mal voyons, intervint Jack.

\- Mais bien sûr. Après tout Môssieur Eugène avait juste peur de pas avoir la bonne attitude avec sa copine…

\- Geeeeenre toi t'as une copine ?

\- Ta gueule Frost, moi au moins je fantasme pas sur une voix.

\- Oh mais tu m'avais étrangement pas manqué dis donc.

\- Les gars !

\- Pardon Merida, je t'écoute.

\- Je disais, Eugène flippait parce que Raiponce, sa copine, lui a longuement parlé d'un de ses potes et il se demandait si c'était pas pour indirectement lui conseiller d'agir plus comme ce fameux mec.

\- C'est super psychologique.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu réfléchis comme une gonzesse en fait.

\- La ferme abruti.

\- Connard.

\- Fillette.

\- Taffiole.

\- Les mecs !

Ils baissèrent ensemble la tête avec le même sourire en coin alors qu'elle les regardait tour à tour avec un regard désapprobateur.

\- Bon. Le truc, souffla Merida, c'est que le fameux ami de la fameuse copine entretient une relation un peu trop proche avec un inconnu de l'internet.

\- Ding ding ding, s'amusa Eugène, ça te rappelle un truc Jackounet ?

\- Mais ta gueule, toi. Et alors ?

\- Elle s'inquiète parce que son pote n'arrive pas à sortir de sa chambre. Jamais il pourra le rencontrer et les deux vont souffrir.

\- T'as tout inventé pour me convaincre que t'as raison ?

\- Mais non ! Je te souhaite de tout cœur de rencontrer ton Dragon. Mais c'est juste que si c'est lui l'ami de Raiponce, il est complètement asocial. Au sens fort j'veux dire.

Jack n'osa rien ajouter et Eugène se tut aussi, pour une fois conscient que c'était important. Bien que la relation de Jack et Dragon n'ait commencé que cette année et qu'Eugène le voyait moins, il ne se gênait pas pour le charrier dès que possible sur son affection pour le jeune homme virtuel. Mais là, c'était important. Alors il se contenta de ne rien dire. Le silence régna quelques instants avant que Jack ne le rompe.

\- Et comment elle le connaît ?

\- Jack, je sais pas si enquêter sur lui est une bonne idée.

\- Je veux pas enquêter, je lui ai promis. Je veux juste savoir si elle le connaît vraiment.

\- Il était dans notre lycée il y a deux ans mais il s'est déscolarisé et elle voulait savoir pourquoi, expliqua rapidement Eugène à mi-voix. Alors elle est allée le voir et elle a hésité avant de m'en parler, c'est un peu un mouton noir et personne n'ose vraiment dire pourquoi il est parti. Ça doit faire un an qu'ils sont potes.

\- Elle a l'air gentille, se contenta de commenter Jack en enregistrant les informations.

\- Ouais, elle est adorable.

\- C'est bien alors.

Eugène et Merida échangèrent un regard, étonné du calme de Jack.

\- C'est bien, répéta-t-il.

.

\- Harold ! Tu dois te nourrir tu sais. Tu ne veux pas rester une crevette toute ta vie, si ? Alors ouvre cette porte !

Gueulfor sursauta lorsqu'Harold lui ouvrit, habillé, prêt à descendre. Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque, gêné, et lança un regard peu assuré à l'homme qui l'hébergeait.

\- Je pensais… manger avec toi aujourd'hui. Si tu veux bien.

Le sourire qui barra la figure de Gueulfor valait toutes les réponses. Il fit un pas en arrière pour encourager Harold à le suivre avec son plateau. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine et mangèrent face à face, en silence. C'était la première fois depuis plus d'un an qu'Harold acceptait de sortir de sa chambre pour partager un repas avec l'homme. Il semblait changer doucement.

* * *

 _Coucou **Rainbowpapers**! Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'ils se rencontrent en vrai ces deux idiots!_

 _Un peu plus de Harold/papa Gueulfor_

 _Et du Jack/Eugène parce que tous les deux ensemble ça envoie (pauvre Merida)_

 _Ce chapitre était un peu plus léger, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _On se retrouve dans la semaine prochaine._

 _Bisous ensoleillés et courage pour ceux qui ont passé leur BAC ou leur brevet cette année_


	7. Sept mois - Février

_Je suis de retour de ma colonie (où j'étais animatrice pour changer!). J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien. Désolée pour l'attente._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 ** _Sept mois – Février_**

.

Jack en avait marre. Il avait paniqué et il en avait sa claque. Maintenant il se mordait les lèvres le plus fort possible en regrettant presque ses mots. Mais cela faisait maintenant bien assez longtemps, il voulait le rencontrer.

 _\- Jack je… Je préfère pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi c'est… C'est autre chose._

\- Mais je te demande pas la lune putain, juste d'être un peu plus confiant ! Je connais même pas ton vrai nom, j'ai l'impression que tu sais tout sur moi et que je ne te connais pas vraiment ! J'en ai marre, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu existes, que tu es vivant et que tu es réellement là, pas juste une voix qui me répond ou quelques messages. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

Tooth apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte et Jack couvrit le micro de son téléphone en se tournant vers elle.

\- Quoi ? cracha-t-il vers la jeune femme d'un air mauvais.

\- Rien, bafouilla Tooth, je me demandais contre qui tu hurlais… ça va ?

\- Ça va très bien, laisse-moi.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Jack se concentra à nouveau sur Dragon au bout du fil. Ses cheveux n'auraient pas pu être plus ébouriffés, ses yeux de glace lançaient des éclairs et il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette envie de le voir.

.

 _\- Ça va très bien, laisse-moi._

La voix suintante de rage fit glisser un frisson le long de la colonne d'Harold. Jack lui faisait peur. Ça lui rappelait certains des tout premiers messages du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il ne se contrôlait pas encore en sa présence. Comme si toute sa hargne de cet été était remontée d'un seul coup et lui brûlait les lèvres.

 _\- Donc ? Dragon, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me faire confiance ?_

La voix tremblante de Jack semblait maintenant pleine de larmes mais Harold ne réfléchit pas. Il n'entendait que la rage. Il n'entendait que le manque de patience.

\- Non, je ne veux pas te voir.

Il y eut un long silence et il se retint de pleurer.

 _\- Très bien._

Il raccrocha et il s'effondra.

« Très bien »

Il l'avait laissé et il avait mal. Il avait tellement mal… Il glissa sur le sol, sa jambe le faisait souffrir comme avant, lors de ces crises qui avaient tendance à disparaître, puis la douleur remonta le long de sa hanche, perfora ses côtes, grandit dans sa poitrine et lui fit mal au cœur.

Des étoiles.

Et plus rien.

\- Harold…

Plus rien.

\- Harold.

Les étoiles.

\- Harold !

Jack.

Non.

Ce n'était pas lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il l'avait laissé. Il avait mal. Tellement mal.

\- Harold, reviens avec nous…

Les mains froides de Raiponce caressaient son visage doucement, repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Il lutta pour rouvrir les yeux et finalement elle apparut dans son champ de vision, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts inquiets.

\- Mh, je vais bien, réussit-il à marmonner.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna aussitôt s'adossant contre son lit. Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il avait tout fait foirer, il avait mal, il était mal.

\- Harold, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Rien, j'ai refait une crise c'est tout. C'est rien.

\- T'es sûr ?

En relevant les yeux, il put apercevoir ses mains encore un peu tremblantes. Puis son regard se durcit, elle expira lentement et bientôt la Raiponce qu'il connaissait fit son retour. Harold réussit à se hisser sur son matelas, sans son aide car il refusait l'aide de tout le monde depuis l'accident. En se laissant tomber en arrière, le jeune homme tenta de reprendre un visage et un ton neutres.

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- Pas grand chose, répondit Raiponce dans un souffle.

\- Et avec Eugène ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Tant mieux.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, les deux jeunes regardant droit devant eux, lèvres pincées, Harold allongé et Raiponce adossée au matelas. Ils n'arrivaient pas à ignorer cette crise comme ils l'avaient fait avec les autres. C'était comme si c'était de trop. La crise de trop, le mensonge de trop. Un long soupir échappa à la blonde et elle se tourna vers lui avec un faux sourire :

\- Tu voudrais pas sortir un peu ? On pourrait aller faire un tour.

\- Non.

Elle se mordillait les lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça a l'air d'aller mieux en ce moment, non ? On pourrait…

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Tu préfères appeler l'imbécile que t'oseras jamais voir, peut-être ?!

\- Au moins lui il me comprend !

\- Bien ! Débrouille-toi avec lui alors !

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à se hurler dessus ? Harold ne le savait même pas mais il ne serait pas celui qui s'excuserait.

\- Je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul, ce n'est pas sans toi que j'irais mal.

Et ses mots ne s'adressaient peut-être même plus à elle.

\- Très bien, reste tout seul alors ! hurla Raiponce en se levant.

\- J'ai toujours été tout seul, je vois pas en quoi ça me gênerait.

Et elle était partie. Il était encore seul. Cette fois, il avait réussi à faire fuir tout le monde.

.

Jack regarda autour de lui avec des yeux humides. Il était allé sonner chez Merida et la jeune femme lui avait aussitôt ouvert. Elle trainait avec Eugène et l'arrivée du jeune homme jeta un froid. Il était resté là, sans pleurer, à juste regarder devant lui pendant que Merida pressait ses mains dans les siennes et qu'Eugène attendait pudiquement en retrait en sirotant une bière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Jack ? finit par demander la rouquine.

\- Rien…

Jack secoua la tête et comme dans une concertation silencieuse, Eugène s'intégra dans leur petit groupe en proposant une boisson à chacun d'eux : bière barbare pour Merida et jus de cerise pour Jack. Et il prit son rôle de déconneur pour relancer une bonne ambiance. Ce fut la sonnerie de portable du brun qui les interrompit. Le jeune homme décrocha aussitôt en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran et ses amis firent silence.

\- Oui ? Quoi ? Mais… Euh ouais, attends. Merida ! J'ai Raiponce là et elle va vraiment pas bien et… ça te dérange pas qu'elle vienne ici ?

\- Non, si elle ça la gène pas, envoie-lui l'adresse !

\- Viens, je t'envoie l'adresse et on t'attend, je t'aime mon ange.

Dès qu'il raccrocha, il sentit le regard moqueur de Merida et Jack sur lui et ne releva pas les yeux avant que l'adresse soit expédiée.

\- « Je t'aime mon ange » ? singea alors la rousse. T'es grave amoureux là !

\- Oh la ferme, le jour où tu trouveras quelqu'un tu te la ramèneras.

\- Très drôle, c'est nul de basher sur le célibat. Connard.

\- Gourdasse.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Merida ne fut pas assez rapide pour aller ouvrir et ses frères se chargèrent de l'accueil de Raiponce.

\- Meridaaaaaaaa !

\- Y a une fille dans l'entrééééééée !

\- C'est ta copiiiiiiiine ?

\- Dégagez bande de trolls avant que je vous massacre !

Les trois roux s'échappèrent vers leur chambre en riant et la voix forte de Fergus résonna depuis les étages :

\- Qu'est ce que j'entends les jeunes ? Merida s'est trouvé une copine et me l'a pas dit ?

\- C'est pas ma copine papa, c'est celle d'Eugène ! hurla la jeune femme vers l'escalier en retour.

\- J'espère bien, parce que si tu me préviens pas avant de l'inviter à la maison, ça va barder !

Merida leva les yeux au ciel devant la plaisanterie de son père et se retourna vers Raiponce. Elle détailla ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts tristes.

\- Salut, désolée pour le bruit…

\- T'inquiète… Tu es Merida donc ?

\- C'est ça, et toi c'est Raiponce ? Viens, on s'est installé au salon avec Eugène et Jack.

La blonde la suivit timidement et dès qu'elle entra, Eugène bondit sur ses pieds comme un ressort et l'enlaça. Tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé se relâcha et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. En riant, elle repoussa son petit ami qui l'embrassa immédiatement et se tourna vers les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Oh, donc Raiponce, je te présente Merida mais je crois avoir entendu qu'elle s'était présentée toute seule…

\- J'suis grande moi, j'ai pas besoin de maman poule !

\- C'est ça… Et je te présente Jack.

La blonde essuya ses yeux encore un peu humides et esquissa un sourire pour le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas aller super bien. Eugène l'entraîna vers le canapé et elle s'assit entre ses jambes, les mains du jeune homme posées délicatement sur son ventre.

\- Alors, raconte-nous tout, exigea Merida en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Ben… Je…

\- De toute manière Eugène est incapable de garder un secret et je sais tout sur toi.

\- Quoi ?

Le brun se ratatina sans rien dire et Jack gloussa.

\- Bon, commença Raiponce, du coup vous savez que j'ai un ami qui ne veut pas sortir de chez lui et… Je sais même pas si y a un rapport avec son correspondant internet mais il a refait une crise et on s'est engueulé et… Je l'ai laissé tout seul…

Ses épaules tremblèrent un peu et Eugène resserra son étreinte.

Très vite, le couple s'éclipsa et Merida les escorta jusqu'au portail en discutant encore un peu. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule avec Jack, la rouquine s'assit en face de lui et le fixa, attendant qu'il relève les yeux.

\- C'est lui. L'ami de Raiponce, c'est Dragon. Jack, regarde-moi.

Leurs regards bleus s'entrechoquèrent et il grimaça devant son air déterminé.

\- Sûrement, souffla-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois qu'il sait ? Enfin c'est pas comme si on s'en doutait pas mais…

Un souffle de colère envahit alors les prunelles du jeune homme et Merida eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sait. Il sait que Raiponce sort avec Eugène, c'est certain au vu de leurs relations. Et il sait aussi qu'Eugène est mon meilleur ami. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il ne me fait pas confiance de toute façon. Il aurait dû savoir que je n'aurais pas cherché à aller plus loin… Il aurait dû savoir…

Il baissa la tête et la jeune femme s'approcha timidement. Puis elle l'enlaça doucement et le laissa pleurer en faisant semblant de ne pas voir ses larmes.

.

\- Harold ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Gueulfor se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, embarrassé par sa trop grande carrure.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim ce soir, je suis désolé…

Une rechute. Gueulfor ne voyait que cette explication. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harold rechute. En boitant, il se rapprocha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. C'était comme retourner quelques mois en arrière, avant qu'il accepte de sortir de sa chambre, de communiquer à nouveau. Mais cette fois il était là, faible et tremblant, palpable. Il n'avait rien de transparent. Il n'arrivait plus à se cacher.

\- Tu sais gamin, commença-t-il d'une voix nouée, tu vas sûrement détester ce que je vais te dire maintenant. Mais ton père n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Un souffle l'alerta : Harold l'écoutait. Jamais l'homme ne s'était permis de parler aussi directement du père disparu, de son ami. Jamais il ne s'était permis d'user de toutes ces formules, ces cache-misères de mauvais démagogue qui cherchaient à atténuer la douleur. « Ton père n'aurait pas voulu ça ». Mais lui il savait. Il savait ce que Stoïck aurait voulu.

\- T'as été courageux gamin, continua Gueulfor. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. T'arrête pas alors que t'arrivais à avancer. Tu peux le faire, on le sait tous les deux. T'étais debout hier encore et tu seras debout demain, je te le dis.

Puis il se retourna vers lui et ficha ses yeux fatigués dans les siens. C'était rare qu'Harold reste silencieux aussi longtemps.

\- Et tu sais que j'ai raison crevette, alors debout d'accord ?

Gueulfor se releva et présenta ses larges paumes, la réelle et la fausse, à ce petit bout d'humain qu'il avait vu grandir, à qui il avait tout appris. Les larmes au bord des yeux, Harold se mit sur ses pieds, remit sa prothèse et fit jouer son genou. Il était debout et il ne se laisserait pas tomber à nouveau. Il n'était pas seul : Gueulfor était là et le serait toujours.

Harold réussit à manger dans la cuisine en tenant une conversation. Il réussit à rester pour regarder un bout d'émission. Il réussit à rester debout. Et une fois seul dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, il n'arriva pas à calmer la démangeaison dans ses jambes. Il respirait mal mais dans un bon sens. Il voulait sortir. Discrètement, il descendit les escaliers en tentant de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa prothèse. Puis il passa par la porte de derrière en la refermant tout doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, il était dehors.

Comme il ne savait pas où aller, il se contenta de longer les bords du fleuve. Arrivé sur le pont, il laissa son regard se perdre dans les eaux sombres. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il sortit son téléphone et composa rapidement un message. Malgré l'heure tardive, une sonnerie retentit presque immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé Jack. Pardon.

Il n'y avait qu'un souffle pour lui répondre. Un long frisson glaça tout l'être du jeune homme et il frissonna. Il savait pourtant que c'était à lui de remettre les choses en place. Qu'il ne fallait pas attendre, qu'il ne fallait pas laisser la situation s'aggraver…

\- S'il te plait Jack, je t'en supplie ne me rejette pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, j'aimerais juste t'aider comme je le faisais au tout début mais je t'ai fait confiance un jour, juste assez pour te dire que j'avais mal et c'est toi qui m'aide. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais réussi à tenir sans toi. Je t'aime Jack, si fort et si mal, d'amour et d'amitié, alors que je ne t'ai même pas vu encore… Ne me laisse pas.

Mais Harold ne pouvait dire tout ça, les mots s'emmêlaient, trébuchaient dans son esprit. Il était tout simplement incapable de faire ça, de parler aussi franchement, de se mettre à nu aussi facilement. Il en avait marre de ne pas réussir à dire ce qu'il pensait, à s'arracher ces phrases de la gorge. Un sanglot le secoua, remua tout ce qui était cassé à l'intérieur, et il murmura juste trois mots en espérant que ça suffirait.

.

Jack était encore chez Merida. A l'heure du repas, le jeune homme dut faire bonne figure devant ses parents et ses frères. Alors que les triplets décortiquaient en grimaçant le contenu de leur assiette, Fergus se tourna vers son épouse avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu sais Elinor qu'une jeune femme est venue aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah oui vraiment ? répondit l'interpelée en regardant sa fille.

\- Oh là, se défendit aussitôt Merida, arrêtez tout de suite tous les deux, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était la copine d'Eugène papa !

\- Mais tu devrais commencer à y penser, moi à ton âge j'avais un succès fou avec les filles !

\- Fergus voyons, elle est encore jeune !

\- Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation, râla Merida sous les rires de Jack.

\- Jeune, jeune… C'est pas une raison.

\- Est-ce qu'on est VRAIMENT en train d'avoir cette conversation ?!

\- Il faudra que je te présente Elsa, la fille de nos associés, je suis sûre que…

\- MAMAN ! C'est bon là !

Un peu avant qu'ils aillent se coucher, et suite au véritable spectacle comique qu'offraient maintenant Elinor et Merida en se disputant, Jack fut arrêté dans le couloir par la mère de sa meilleure amie. La rouquine l'avait laissé seul le temps d'aller prendre une douche et il venait de monter son sac dans la chambre donjon qu'ils allaient partager.

\- Jack, l'appela doucement Elinor.

Il se retourna vers elle et aperçut son regard inquiet.

\- J'espère que tu iras mieux bientôt. Je n'aime pas te voir aussi triste.

Le jeune homme ne put répondre que par un sourire un peu forcé qui ne la rassura pas. Mais elle n'ajouta rien et s'isola dans son salon d'écoute pour profiter de quelques heures de calme avec son groupe de punk rock écossais.

Lorsque Merida rentra dans sa chambre, son regard tomba immédiatement sur Jack, recroquevillé de toute sa grande taille sur le canapé. Lentement, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et passa une main dans les cheveux blancs de son meilleur ami. Un gémissement presque animal lui échappa et un sanglot secoua doucement tout son corps.

\- Oh Jack, murmura Merida en retenant ses propres larmes.

D'où elle était, elle voyait le sac de son ami et aperçut à temps l'écran de son portable qui s'illuminait. Sans réfléchir, elle l'attrapa et lorsque le nom de Dragon s'afficha, elle hésita. Puis elle choisit de lui dire. Jack n'ouvrit même pas les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main de Merida serrer doucement son épaule. Il avait juste besoin d'elle et elle le savait, elle ne le pousserait pas à parler pour le moment.

\- Jack, c'est lui… Dragon. Il t'a envoyé un message.

Il tendit la main et ses doigts se fermèrent sur l'appareil. Il ne se retourna pas, se contentant de lire rapidement le sms de détresse et de plaquer le mobile sur son oreille sans rien dire.

 _\- Je suis désolé Jack, pardon._

Il n'arriva pas à répondre et retint un sanglot qu'il masqua derrière de longues respirations. Il avait mal. Un long silence angoissé résonnait dans son oreille. Puis trois mots. Trois simples mots et il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

 _\- Me laisse pas…_

* * *

 _Le lien commence à réellement se faire entre Jack et Harold._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vais essayer de ne plus faire de si gros délais entre deux chapitres (sachant que je repars bientôt, j'essaierai de poster avant mon départ)._

 _Bref, passez de bonnes vacances, laissez-moi votre avis._

 _Un nouveau chapitre mi-août c'est sûr._

 _Bisous estivaux, bonbons et gâteaux._


	8. Huit mois - Mars

_"Le retard c'est relatif" - Moi, 2015_

 _Réponse a Emimie (puis je vous laisse lire): Contente que tu sois finalement rentré(e) dans l'histoire! J'espère que cette suite te plaira._

 _Bonne Rentrée tout le monde!_

* * *

 ** _Huit mois – Mars_**

.

Raiponce souffla et lança un regard agacé à l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il était silencieux depuis presque trois minutes et finit par craquer.

\- S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait ! Dis-moi !

\- Non Jack, je ne te dirais rien, répéta la blonde en croisant les bras.

\- Uuuuuurgh, laissa échapper Jack totalement désespéré.

\- En plus, tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais pas enquêter sur lui ? demanda Merida qui entrait juste dans la cuisine où Raiponce faisait des crêpes.

Jack grommela alors que la blonde approuvait. Eugène ricana et prit à nouveau place sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes pour ouvrir à la rouquine. Merida leva les yeux au ciel alors que son ami s'effondrait sur la table en râlant.

\- De toute manière, je ne sais pas grand chose, continua Raiponce. J'ai demandé à ses amis mais tout ce que j'ai obtenu d'Astrid c'est « on va pas en parler » et de Rustik – me regarde pas comme ça, je sais pas pourquoi ses potes l'appellent comme ça – donc, Rustik a ajouté « de toute façon c'était une tapette ». Et après elle l'a frappé. Donc bon.

Elle haussa les épaules et ne vit pas les yeux de Jack s'illuminer.

Une fois qu'ils se furent goinfrés de crêpes délicieuses, Jack et Merida laissèrent seul le couple chez Eugène et rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. A peine arrivé chez lui, le jeune homme accrocha rapidement son manteau et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

\- Jack ! appela Tooth. Où tu vas encore ?

\- Désolé, je dois l'appeler ! répondit-il.

\- Encore ton dragon.

Jack s'arrêta en haut des marches, prêt à se défendre, mais le ton n'était pas désapprobateur pour une fois. Elle lui sourit depuis l'encadrement de la porte et il fit demi-tour, de bonne humeur. Puis il se jeta sur son lit et sortit son téléphone. En deux secondes il avait envoyé son message et commença à se mordre les lèvres.

.

\- Tu es… gay ?

Jack entortilla ses doigts aux fils des écouteurs, allongé de tout son long sur son lit. Il attendait la réponse avec tant d'appréhension qu'un "non" aurait pu le briser sans même qu'il sache pourquoi.

 _\- Je ne sais pas_ , finit par répondre Harold lentement, pesant chaque mot. _Je sors tellement peu que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela impliquerait. Qu'est ce que ça changerait pour toi ?_

L'albinos souffla en soupirant. Son correspondant avait encore évité une question. Il devenait maître dans l'art de la dissimulation le petit salopiot. La respiration calme du jeune homme apaisa pourtant Jack et il prit le temps de répondre :

\- Tu peux pas juste répondre pour toi pour changer ? Plutôt que de me renvoyer mes questions en pleine tronche.

 _\- Tu es énervé_ , remarqua Harold calmement. _J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_

\- Quoi ? Mais… Non ! Arrête aussi de penser que tout vient de toi tout le temps !

 _\- Ça vient forcément de moi, à moins que tu ne sois en train de faire autre chose et que tu aies vu quelque chose qui t'a mis en colère. Dans ce cas bien évidemment, tu n'arriverais pas toi-même à déterminer ce qui est la source réelle de ton animosité._

\- Dragon sérieux…

 _\- Explique-moi._

\- Quoi donc ?

 _\- Ce que ça_ _implique d'être_ _gay quand on a 18 ans._

\- J'en sais rien, je le suis pas. Et toi tu sais.

 _\- Non je ne sais pas._

\- Si tu sais.

 _\- Non je ne sais pas._

\- Si tu sais.

 _\- Non je ne-_

\- Oh merde !

Harold rit un peu puis il y eut un silence et Jack eut peur qu'il l'ait oublié, comme de temps en temps, et soit juste en train de regarder autre chose. Mais finalement, la voix du jeune homme se fit entendre, assourdie.

 _\- Tu sais._

L'affirmation heurta de plein fouet Jack et il repensa à ce mec qui avait fait son coming-out presque involontairement, en première. Ça avait été affreux, tout le monde s'était détourné de lui, les rares qui le bizutaient avant avaient été rejoint par des dizaines d'autres. Plus jamais il n'avait entendu parler de lui et beaucoup racontaient qu'il s'était suicidé. En se revoyant l'insulter lui aussi, en riant, il prit peur : que se passerait-il si c'était un de ses amis à la place de ce type ?

\- C'est horrible, finit-il par dire. Personne ne reste près de toi, tu es seul, tu as peur, et quoi que tu fasses il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te le reprocher. Car à partir du moment où t'es gay, tu deviens différent. Et être différent c'est horrible. Il faut être fort pour les faire reculer, pour ne pas les laisser t'atteindre.

 _\- Alors si j'étais gay je serais horrible ?_

Jack se repassa au ralenti sa phrase précédente, son cerveau complètement gelé. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et marmonna un « merde » étouffé.

\- C'est ce que je semblais dire ? demanda-t-il tout de même pour être sûr.

 _\- Mh mh_ , confirma son correspondant.

\- C'était pas ce que je voulais dire !

 _\- Je sais, t'inquiète pas. Et pour répondre à ta question je crois que je m'en fous en fait. Du genre beaucoup. Je me pose pas forcément de questions à ce sujet. Et toi ?_

Les souvenirs de l'été revinrent et l'assurance qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là, mélangée à tous les doutes, lui sembla bien lointaine. Et puis pourquoi devoir choisir, s'enfermer comme ça dans un autre placard plus grand que le premier ?

\- Je sais… je sais plus.

Il entendit un rire léger et sourit doucement. Puis il arriva à changer de sujet et ils n'en parlèrent pas plus. De toute façon, ils s'en fichaient.

.

Une fois qu'ils eurent raccrochés, Harold resta un instant devant son ordinateur, les yeux vides. A côté de lui, son chat ronronnait. Il tendit une main distraite pour flatter l'échine de l'animal qui se leva aussitôt et se colla contre lui.

\- Tu trouves que je fais gay toi ? demanda-t-il au félin.

Il se contenta de miauler et Harold le prit dans ses bras pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et le chat grimpa sur son torse. Il rampa contre son maître et lui lécha le bout du nez.

\- Ouais t'as raison, on s'en fout.

* * *

 _Funfact: Le passage commençant par "Tu es gay" est le premier que j'ai écrit. Avant relecture de la co-loque, je pensais poster dans un ordre chronologique whatthefuck-esque._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, reviewent, mettent en favoris ou en follow, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je pense retrouver un rythme plus régulier avec la rentrée et je posterai encore un chapitre ce week end pour me faire pardonner du retard._

 _A très vite._


	9. Neuf mois - Avril

_Emimie: ahah, j'espère que la qualité des chapitres rattrapera toujours leur longueur xD_

* * *

 ** _Neuf mois – Avril_**

.

\- Bonjour Jack !

\- Grmpf, répondit le jeune homme qui venait de se lever.

\- Comment tu vas ce matin ? Tu me feras penser à faire les courses ? Il faut vraiment qu'on rachète des légumes, depuis que c'est vous qui les avez faites on mange rien de sain…

Jack laissa le pépiement de Tooth emplir la pièce et se noya dans son bol de chocolat. Bunny commença aussi à lui parler mais il se contentait de hocher la tête de temps à autre sans se soucier de ce que l'autre lui disait. Il se débrouillerait plus tard pour savoir. La radio grésillait dans un coin de la pièce sans que personne n'y prête attention. Avec un effort incommensurable, Jack se tourna légèrement vers Bunny pour tenter d'écouter ce qu'il disait mais il s'était couché trop tard pour discuter avec un Dragon qui allait mal.

 _\- Je n'ai rien à dire sur cet accident. C'était un simple accident._

\- MONTE LE SON DE LA RADIO ! hurla soudain Jack en se levant.

\- Oh calme-toi gamin, rouspéta Aster.

\- Monte le son, vite !

En trois secondes, Jack s'était rapproché de l'appareil et y avait collé son oreille.

\- Jack ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut !

 _\- …mots qu'a prononcés Harold Haddock, le fils de celui que tout le monde connait sous le nom de Stoïck Haddock dont nous nous remémorons aujourd'hui le courage et la bravoure. Cela fait deux ans que ce grand homme nous a quittés et sa place reste toujours vacante dans le cœur de toute la ville. Le seul hommage que nous pouvons vraiment lui rendre est donc de nous rappeler ce que disait son fils, avant l'accident, pendant cette dernière fête._

Tout le corps du jeune homme se tendit et il y eut un brouhaha et une voix inconnue qui domina toutes les autres :

\- _SILEEEENNCE ! Pour ton anniversaire Stoïck, on a réussi à lui faire dire un discours ! Allez la crevette, sors-nous ton texte !_

Des éclats de rire, un brouhaha et le silence qui revenait. Puis une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna dans le poste et il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Tu me paieras ça Gueulfor ! Bon alors, j'ai pas grand chose à dire. Vous connaissez tous Stoïck, mieux que vous ne me connaissez puisqu'il m'a caché dans un placard par honte pendant presque 12 ans. Je le comprends, j'aurais été une montagne qui aurait eu pour fils une crevette, moi aussi je l'aurais planqué !_ – Il y eut trois ou quatre personnes pour rire mais le silence revint presque aussitôt – _Mais je sais qu'il ne faisait que me protéger. Donc aujourd'hui, pour son anniversaire, j'aimerais surtout le remercier. Parce qu'il m'a toujours soutenu à sa manière, il m'a toujours aidé même si c'était maladroit et difficile. Même si au départ ça lui semblait sans espoir. Dès qu'il a accepté ce que je voulais faire, il m'a obligé à continuer et à ne surtout pas laisser tomber. Il est l'homme le plus têtu, borné, obstiné que je connaisse. Et il est aussi celui qui arrive à me donner des coups de pied aux fesses quand j'en ai besoin. Maintenant, avec tout ce que j'ai fait, il dit être fier de moi et qu'il a l'impression de ne rien avoir à m'apprendre parce qu'il ne fait que risquer bêtement sa vie pour sauver des gens alors que moi, j'invente tout ce qui pourrait améliorer la vie de ces gens. C'est faux, il a tellement de choses à m'apprendre, il est l'homme qui sauve des vies et ne se rend même pas compte à quel point tout ce qu'il fait est important pour les gens de cette ville. Mes meilleures inventions, celles qui aideront vraiment les gens, je n'ai pas encore réussi à les mettre vraiment au point sans faire exploser ma chambre_ – il y eut quelques rires, francs cette fois, et Jack retint un gloussement qui aurait pu être ridicule – _alors que lui, les gens qu'il a sauvés sont vivants aujourd'hui et maintenant. Je t'aime papa, joyeux anniversaire ! Bon maintenant fais-moi descendre de cette table Gueulfor et cesse de glousser !_

C'était lui. Il en était sûr, c'était lui.

La journaliste continua de parler pendant quelques secondes avant de passer, apparemment à la demande d'un auditeur anonyme, une vieille ballade à deux voix. _For The Dancing and The Dreaming_.

.

Harold ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Demander la chanson de ses parents. C'était ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Elle était morte. Et son père aussi était mort. Il n'y avait que lui pour profiter de la ballade nordique. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il écoutait cette radio à la base. Il savait qu'ils allaient diffuser quelque chose, ils étaient venus frapper deux jours avant et Gueulfor les avait foutus dehors à grand renfort de cris.

Il n'avait rien à dire, c'était un accident, un simple accident.

Un accident qui lui incombait.

Sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Harold sursauta avant de se tourner vers l'intrus. Gueulfor se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

\- Gueulfor, un prob-

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. L'homme l'avait enlacé de toutes ses forces et le serrait contre lui sans rien dire. Lui aussi écoutait, Harold n'était pas le seul à penser à Stoïck comme il le fallait. Et il était là. Tout passa dans son étreinte, violemment. Il pleurait et Harold n'osa pas lui dire qu'il l'avait remarqué. Quand ils se détachèrent, l'homme essuya ses yeux, l'adolescent rit un peu et ils se regardèrent.

\- J'aimerais retourner à mon atelier.

Harold Haddock ne le savait pas mais il venait de naître pour la deuxième fois.

.

Jack ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Pour commencer, il était à la bibliothèque. Ce qui était stupide, peu crédible et dangereux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il croise quelqu'un qui le connaissait pour que l'embrouille soit complète. – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? – Je cherche des infos sur un mec que j'ai jamais vu, c'est marrant hein ? Ridicule. Il était ridicule. Pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à parcourir les journaux. Il s'était promis de ne pas enquêter sur lui mais si c'était ce qu'il pensait…

Il avait trouvé.

\- Jack ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cette voix… Non. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même, c'était Félix. L'albinos releva la tête et sourit à son ami. Heureusement, le brun était sans sa petite amie aujourd'hui. Calhoun lui aurait forcément tiré les vers du nez.

\- Je… m'informe, répondit finalement Jack devant l'air interrogateur de Félix.

\- Ah. Sur quoi ?

\- La mécanique.

Il l'avait dit un peu au hasard, sachant que Félix le laisserait tranquille. "La mécanique, répétait-il souvent, c'est apprendre avant tout à réparer les gens et ça se travaille seul". Jack n'avait jamais compris ce que ça voulait dire mais il s'en foutait, l'intérêt était d'éloigner le petit homme pour pouvoir lire tranquillement. Le regard de Félix glissa sur le journal et Jack le voyait déjà partir mais…

\- Oh mais c'est Harold !

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Jack, voulant garder Félix près de lui s'il savait quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien sûr, c'est un génie de la mécanique. Il fait des prothèses. Tu sais qu'il a à peine notre âge ? Enfin, il a disparu de la circulation après la mort de son père et l'incendie de son atelier… C'est un bon modèle pour la méthode mais… il ne sait pas vraiment réparer. Je te laisse Jack et n'oublie pas, la mécanique…

Félix ne finit même pas sa propre citation, se contentant de faire un clin d'œil à son ami avant de s'éloigner en sautillant. Il ne savait décidément pas marcher normalement, remarqua Jack en secouant la tête. Puis il se mit à lire le premier article qu'il avait trouvé.

.

 **« HAROLD HADDOCK, GENIE A SEULEMENT 14 ANS »**

« Le jeune prodige de la mécanique révèle aujourd'hui son premier essai de prothèse intelligente. Après s'être fait connaître pendant le concours de la capitale avec son chat mécanique entièrement autonome, Harold s'est dirigé vers une toute nouvelle sorte de défi. Les mécanismes complexes qui animent le bras articulé (le modèle d'Harold est son mentor amputé du bras gauche) et le fait qu'ils soient reliés aux nerfs permettent une mobilité presque naturelle et une légèreté qui n'a pas encore trouvé d'égal. Les médecins qui ont observé le mécanisme restent pour l'instant sceptiques car l'opération qui raccorde le bras mécanique au moignon est douloureuse et peut se révéler insupportable. De plus **,** seul Harold est pour l'instant capable d'assurer l'entretien d'une telle prothèse. Interrogé, le jeune mécanicien a déclaré : « Je comprends qu'ils s'inquiètent. Leur travail est de soigner. Moi je me contente de voir l'humain comme une machine complexe et bien construite. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé les mécanismes, je peux prendre en compte le psychisme et la douleur. Après tout, la mécanique c'est avant tout réparer. Construire est plus difficile. » La modestie évidente de ce jeune génie est tout aussi surprenante que ses projets. « Je veux me servir de la seule source d'énergie inépuisable : l'imagination » a-t-il expliqué en montrant quelques croquis d'un air gêné. Bientôt, il pense mettre au point des animaux totalement mécanisés sur le modèle de son chat qui réagiront aux ondes mentales autres que les siennes. Bien sûr, nous croisons les doigts pour lui.

Grammy Normma »

.

Jack bloqua sur les citations pendant une dizaine de secondes, imaginant la voix de Dragon sur celles-ci, se repassant les extraits de la radio, remerciant cette journaliste qui semblait le couver de sa plume et l'encourager. Il mit de côté le journal en s'interdisant de voir la photo qui l'accompagnait. Puis il passa au suivant.

.

 **« HAROLD HADDOCK PRINCE DECHU DE LA MECANIQUE »**

« Celui qu'on appelait le génie de l'informatique refuse toute apparition publique depuis le tragique incendie dans lequel son père a trouvé la mort. Sa seule intervention se résume à quelques mots « C'était un accident ». Pourtant, les circonstances de ce fameux accident restent imprécis et au jour d'aujourd'hui, rien ne nous indique comment l'atelier a pu prendre feu. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer si vous habitez le quartier que le jeune, -trop jeune ?- adolescent restait des heures à forger le métal pour son troisième projet. Une erreur est si vite arrivée lorsque l'on est fatigué. De plus, des sources qui étaient présentes sur les lieux du drame affirment que l'enfant était hors de l'établissement lorsque les flammes ont commencé à prendre de l'ampleur et qu'il se soit lancé de lui-même au centre du brasier pour sauver son chat mécanique. Mais la vie d'un être artificiel valait-elle celle de son père ? Voilà les questions qui doivent maintenant empêcher le jeune Harold de dormir.

Candy King »

.

\- MAIS QUEL CON !

\- Jeune homme, vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ! siffla un jeune homme en pleine communication téléphonique qui se faisait les ongles à son bureau.

\- Pardon, marmonna Jack en baissant la tête.

Les autres lecteurs s'étaient tournés vers lui à son exclamation, apparemment habitués au bruit de fond permanent du bibliothécaire mais pas aux exclamations d'amis outrés, et il rangea rapidement les articles de journaux pour se faire oublier. Il avait manqué quelque chose. Rien n'avait été écrit de plus, il le savait car les boites qui engageaient Grammy Normma et Candy King étaient rivales et que les sujets n'étaient jamais traités dans les deux journaux plus que nécessaires pour éviter de déclencher une énième guerre. Un juron étouffé lui échappa avant qu'il ne rencontre le moniteur allumé d'un ordinateur. Mais bien sûr ! Il aurait dû y penser avant ! Il tapa rapidement la date de l'accident, le mot incendie et le nom « Haddock » dans la barre de recherche de Youtube et attendit une poignée de secondes avant de voir apparaître les suggestions. La première était une vidéo prise avec un téléphone portable. La deuxième était un reportage d'une petite chaine indépendante. La journaliste lui inspira confiance et il lança donc la vidéo titrée " **INCENDIE A L'ATELIER HADDOCK, UN MORT** ".

« Je me trouve ce matin devant l'atelier des Haddock dans la plus grande tristesse. Tout le monde connaissait Stoïck, notre chef brigadier, sa bonne humeur et surtout son envie d'aider chacun d'entre nous chaque jour. Mais hier, lors de l'incendie qui a ravagé l'atelier personnel de son fils Harold, 16 ans, Stoïck a trouvé la mort. Il est de ceux que tout le monde regrettera. Nous ne sommes pas chaîne à répandre des rumeurs et à nous éparpiller dans les théories farfelues. Les faits sont tels : l'incendie s'est déclaré à 23h46, les pompiers étaient sur place avant minuit. Le jeune Haddock ne travaillait plus mais est arrivé à pied pendant que la brigade sécurisait le terrain. Il se serait ensuite glissé sous les cordons de sécurité pour entrer dans le bâtiment. L'action n'aurait duré que quelques secondes selon les collègues de Stoïck mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il aperçoive son fils. C'est en voulant le sauver qu'il est mort. Toute accusation est inutile. Ceci n'était qu'un accident. C'était Roxanne Ritchie, profondément triste, en direct des décombres de l'atelier Haddock. »

La vidéo durait quelques secondes de plus que le discours de la journaliste et Jack aperçut ses grands yeux bleu triste avant que l'image coupe. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'incident, ça s'était passé juste avant qu'il commence à s'intéresser vraiment aux informations. Et puis surtout, ça n'avait été relaté que dans les journaux locaux et sur cette chaîne-ci. Il lui semblait maintenant que Félix en avait parlé rapidement. Mais fidèle à son credo, il ne s'était pas étendu. Pour lui c'était avant tout une histoire de mécanique et la mécanique se travaillait seul. Jack eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il avait dû faire le deuil de son modèle sans en parler à personne. Puis il se secoua et se reconcentra.

Il savait. Il avait fait des recherches. Et maintenant qu'il avait les informations en main, il comprenait pourquoi Dragon ne voulait rien lui dire. En sachant qui il était, en sachant comment ça s'était passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter toujours aux mêmes conclusions.

 _C'était la faute d'Harold._

.

Gueulfor conduisait. Ce n'était pas loin mais il sentait bien qu'Harold ne pourrait pas affronter trop de regards. Il fallait le ménager pour sa première sortie en plein jour, même s'il sortait maintenant de plus en plus en fin de soirée, il s'arrangeait pour que les rues soient presque vides. Au moins, le temps qui commençait à tourner à l'orage maintiendrait les promeneurs chez eux et ils devraient croiser peu de personnes. Une fois devant l'atelier qui avait été construit à neuf, Harold eut un temps d'arrêt. Une seule et unique pierre de l'ancien édifice avait été conservée près de l'entrée. Le jeune homme se pencha pour caresser du bout des doigts la brique noircie.

Lorsqu'il se releva, sa prothèse grinça légèrement. Gueulfor l'attendait sur le seuil et lui lança un regard. Après l'échec de ses premières prothèses, Harold s'était tourné vers un autre moyen d'envoyer des stimulations dans un membre artificiel. Mais ça n'avait jamais abouti. Il suivit en silence le meilleur ami de son père. Rien n'avait changé. Au rez-de-chaussée, la petite cuisine d'appoint et le stock. Et à l'étage ce qui restait de ses croquis, son bureau qui avait résisté aux flammes et surtout…

\- Je l'ai gardé bien sûr. Il n'y a que toi qui peux le réactiver Harold. Sinon… Ouais, tout est là dans ce que j'ai pu sauver ! Tu veux que je te laisse ?

Harold ne réussit pas à répondre. Il ne voyait que l'immense masse noire aux ailes sagement repliées. A l'aile sagement repliée. L'autre reposait à côté du début de dragon mécanique.

\- Harold ?

Il revoyait tout. Les heures de programmation qu'il lui avait fallu pour faire son chat. Le secret qu'il gardait à l'abri des journalistes. Et son projet de plus grande envergure, un animal plus gros qui réagirait à ses ondes mentales. Quelque chose de plus monumental qu'un simple chat.

 _\- Harold ! Où tu vas ?_

 _\- Krokmou est à l'intérieur ! Je peux pas le laisser !_

 _\- C'est une machine Harold, une machine !_

 _Mais il ne s'était pas retourné, il n'avait pas entendu. Il fallait qu'il le sauve. C'était tellement plus que ça._

\- J'aurais dû le détruire. Ce n'est pas la bonne voie. Je ferais mieux de transposer directement le système de contrôle dans les prothèses.

Gueulfor ne répondit rien alors qu'Harold se détournait. Il le laissa seul pour ranger quelques provisions dans la cuisine, au cas où _quelqu'un_ resterait un peu tard un soir. Pendant que l'homme s'activait sous ses pieds, il fit à nouveau face à la figure tranquille du dragon. La colère le prit et ses poings s'abattirent sur le métal froid et inerte. Une fois. Puis encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il eut mal et que l'aile soit un peu tordue.

.

Jack n'arrivait pas à arrêter d'y penser. Avant même de l'avoir voulu, il se retrouva devant l'ancien lycée de Dragon. De Harold. Il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment et se retrouva presque aussitôt face à une Raiponce suspicieuse. Combien de temps était-il resté sans bouger si elle avait pu l'apercevoir et s'approcher ? Sous le choc, il ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait et bafouilla une phrase où le prénom d'Eugène semblait avoir sa place. Une seconde plus tard, Raiponce revenait avec son ami. Ou alors était-ce dix minutes plus tard ?

\- Allez, viens mon pote, raconte-moi tout.

Raiponce allait les suivre mais fut coupée dans son élan par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle regarda Jack partir en décrochant. Eugène l'entraîna avec lui et Jack trébucha en revenant sur terre. Il raconta tout d'une seule traite, sa découverte, ses doutes, son mal-être de tout savoir. Son ami l'écouta sans rien dire avant de proposer comme si c'était normal :

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène à ses anciens amis ?

L'albinos eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête qu'il se faisait à nouveau entraîner dans les couloirs. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, il se trouva face à un groupe de jeunes qui ne paraissaient pas commodes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Fitzherbert ? demanda une blonde.

\- Ouais, on t'a déjà dit qu'on te parlerait pas d'Harold, ajouta un blond qui devait être son frère.

\- C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour lui, répondit Eugène sans prendre cas du regard interrogatif de Jack.

\- Et en quoi c'est différent ?

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une autre blonde, qui avait l'air bien moins amène que la première.

\- Astrid, soupira Eugène, c'est toi que je cherchais.

Jack fit un pas en arrière alors qu'Astrid avançait vers lui. Elle sembla le juger du regard, comme pour évaluer son taux de confiance, avant de sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire radieux et rassuré, plutôt quelque chose de plus vrai, en profondeur et caché sous la peau.

\- Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal la dernière fois que je suis allée le voir. Alors je ne lui enverrai personne. Mais je veux bien te parler de lui, d'avant. Si tu veux.

\- D'accord, approuva Jack.

\- T'as cours là ?

\- J'ai déjà séché ce matin.

\- Ok, tirons-nous d'ici alors. J'ai des trucs à te dire avant que tu te fasses une opinion d'Harold.

Et elle s'éloigna sans s'assurer qu'il la suivait.

.

\- Harold ?

Ce n'était plus Gueulfor. C'était Raiponce.

\- Gueulfor m'a appelé avant de partir et j'ai fini les cours plus tôt alors je suis venue directement. Ça va ?

Gueulfor… Gueulfor savait ce dont il avait besoin mieux que lui-même. Il tendit les bras vers la blonde comme un petit enfant et elle l'enlaça sans rien dire. Peut-être savait-elle malgré tout. Malgré le fait que personne n'en parle et qu'elle ait promis de ne pas faire de recherches. Et pourtant elle était là et elle se serrait contre lui sans se soucier du sang qu'il sentait poisser sur ses doigts.

C'était sa faute.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna et camoufla sa gêne en faisant le tour de la pièce. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tenus aussi près l'un de l'autre, par peur de s'abîmer peut-être. Après leur grosse dispute, les choses avaient très légèrement changé. Ils étaient plus conscients que jamais de leurs faiblesses respectives, de leur attachement à l'autre, et pourtant ils restaient à distance raisonnable. Il fallait se reconstruire un peu avant de revenir à la normale.

Mais on pouvait toujours se relever. Harold le savait.

.

« Harold avait peu d'amis, il n'est pas doué pour garder des relations humaines stables. C'est souvent à ceux auxquels il tient de faire des efforts. Il ne sait pas réparer quand il a blessé. Son chat, Krokmou, c'est pas qu'un chat. Il l'a construit en suivant les idées que sa mère lui a laissées dans un carnet. Comme si c'était leurs projets à tous les deux. Et c'est le truc qu'a convaincu son père. C'est seulement quand il a fini Krokmou qu'il a commencé à vraiment l'encourager. »

Jack avait écouté Astrid avec attention. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était allé la voir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à appeler Dragon Harold mais il n'était pas encore sûr de vouloir.

« Perdre Krokmou c'était perdre trop de choses pour lui, perdre le seul être qui serait toujours sur sa longueur d'onde. C'était pas un robot, c'était un vivant pour lui. Je dis pas qu'il avait raison mais je le comprends. Jamais il aurait mis en danger son père. Et Stoïck était trop bon pompier pour mourir comme ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Il avait étanché sa curiosité. Maintenant, il voulait connaître sa version.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre. Un peu de révélations sur Harold et sa réconciliation avec Raiponce._

 _Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

 _La suite dans la semaine prochaine,_

 _Bisous dans vos tronches._


	10. Dis-moi - Mai

_**Emimie** : Oh oui il y a plus que ça à propos de Stoïck._

* * *

 ** _Dis-moi – Mai_**

.

\- Dragon.

 _\- Jack._

\- Je sais. Je ne voulais pas mais je t'ai entendu à la radio, j'ai reconnu ta voix.

 _\- Tu as fait des recherches ?_

\- Très peu ! Je te le jure. Mais j'aimerai savoir maintenant… Ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

\- Pour me confirmer ce que je sais déjà, jamais tu n'aurais fait ainsi du mal à ton père.

 _\- Qui t'as parlé de lui ? Les journalistes ? C'est sûr qu'ils en savent beaucoup._

\- Non, c'est Astrid.

 _\- …_

\- Dragon ?

 _\- Tu lui as parlé ?_

\- C'est Eugène qui m'a amené à elle. Elle… Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir été ce qu'il te fallait.

 _\- Elle…_

\- Elle aimait aussi beaucoup ton père ! Il a compté pour elle !

 _\- Je sais, je… J'avais oublié qu'elle… Je pensais qu'elle m'en voulait._

\- Personne ne t'en veut. Ils veulent te voir revenir c'est tout.

 _\- Je ne peux pas…_

\- Dis-moi.

 _\- Je ne peux pas._

.

\- Raiponce.

\- Oui Harold ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je devrais lui dire.

\- Oui.

\- Alors je n'ai pas bien fait ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Mais tu dis que je devrais faire l'inverse de ce que j'ai fait. C'est pareil.

\- Non. Je ne dis pas que tu as mal fait. Mais qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire.

\- Donc je n'ai pas bien fait.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

.

\- Allez Jack ! Souris !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Merida.

\- Il a dit qu'il réfléchissait, laisse-lui le temps.

\- J'en ai marre du temps, le temps c'est de la merde.

\- Pff, t'es vraiment chiant.

\- Tu crois qu'il va me dire ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Tequila ?

\- Tequila.

.

 _\- Dragon ?_

\- Jack…

 _\- Je t'écoute._

\- Je crois que je suis prêt. Pour tout te dire.

 _\- Alors dis-moi._

.

 _Il avait entendu son père se lever. Alors il était descendu. Juste quelques mots._

 _\- C'est l'atelier._

 _Puis il était parti._

 _Harold était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était assis sur son lit. Il avait lancé un appel silencieux mais Krokmou n'était pas arrivé. Et il s'était revu avant de quitter l'atelier. Krokmou était resté._

 _Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là-bas, il était piégé._

 _Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là._

 _Sans réfléchir, il avait marché jusqu'à l'atelier. Puis il s'était faufilé entre les pompiers._

 _\- Harold ! Où tu vas ?_

 _\- Krokmou est à l'intérieur ! Je peux pas le laisser !_

 _\- C'est une machine Harold, une machine !_

 _Il était entré, monté à l'étage et avait ouvert la porte. Krokmou était là, il le savait. Peut-être trop vrai, figé par la panique. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, s'était retourné. Son père était derrière lui et l'avait pris par le bras. Une poutre enflammée s'était effondrée devant eux, la peur panique était descendue dans les veines d'Harold. Et une masse informe s'était mise en mouvement derrière lui._

 _\- Harold… Ton dragon._

 _Une douleur sans nom à sa jambe, une force qui le tirait. Le dragon devait le protéger. Mais il n'était pas terminé, il avait fait un test plus tôt dans la journée mais l'avait aussitôt désactivé. Ou mis en veille._

 _\- Harold !_

 _\- Laisse papa, il va me protéger, je vais bien._

 _Non. Jamais il ne l'avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas il avait mal. L'aile unique du dragon mécanique s'était enroulée autour de lui._

 _\- Harold !_

 _L'aile s'était rouverte pour repousser l'homme plus loin. Stoïck s'était effondré contre un mur. Une poutre immense venue du plafond lui tomba dessus. Quelques instants après il était mort._

 _Lorsque la brigade réussit à éteindre le feu, Gueulfor se précipita à l'intérieur avant même que les pompiers ne l'y autorisèrent. Ce fut lui qui découvrit son meilleur ami au premier étage. Ce fut lui qui lui ferma les yeux._

 _\- Harold !_

 _Sa voix étouffée et bourrue avait résonné longtemps sans réponse avant qu'un grincement métallique l'alerte. Il se tourna pour voir le prototype de dragon à moitié fini ouvrir son aile très légèrement. Ses bras entourèrent le corps d'Harold et il s'approcha pour sentir son souffle._

 _\- Hé ! Par ici ! Le gamin est là, il respire ! Venez vite !_

 _Harold ne réussit pas à ouvrir les yeux avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Mais ça ne changeait rien car il savait. Il savait._

 _C'était sa faute._

.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute Harold. C'était ta machine.

 _\- Je l'ai programmée._

\- Pour te protéger. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

 _\- Laisse-moi encore du temps pour m'en persuader._

.

 _\- Jackson ?_

\- C'est Jack. Qui c'est ?

 _\- C'est Astrid. Eugène m'a donné ton numéro. Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais réussi à faire parler la crevette. Je viens aux nouvelles._

\- Tu veux passer ? On pourra traîner ou se poser comme ça.

 _\- Mh… Ok._

* * *

 _Des révélations, la réalité sur la mort de Stoïck, Jack et Merida qui se bourre la gueule. Que demande la peuple?_

 _A la semaine prochaine,_

 _(regardez Descendants)_

 _Baisers volés._


	11. Onze mois - Juin

**_Onze mois – Juin_**

.

\- Ok, alors… Est-ce que tu préfèrerais être trainé par une voiture ou enfermé dans une chambre froide avec des scorpions ?

 _\- Combien de temps dans la chambre froide ?_

Jack se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Ça change rien.

 _\- Bah si ça change qu'un scorpion ça résiste moins bien au froid qu'un humain. Donc…_

\- Mais t'es pas aidant !

 _\- Ok, je choisis la chambre froide ! A moi. Tu préfères être contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre mais être conscient que tu es vivant ou mourir en sachant que ton corps continuera d'être utilisé ?_

\- Il faut absolument que tu me dises ce que tu lis parce que tu penses à des trucs hyper glauques…

 _\- Ça s'appelle de la science-fiction, ignare. Réponds à la question !_

Jack ne put retenir un gloussement au ton indigné de son ami. Depuis qu'Harold lui avait tout révélé lui-même, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se voir dès qu'il serait prêt. Mais apparemment, la basse estime qu'il se portait l'empêchait encore de faire un pas vers Jack.

\- Dis Harold, tu crois qu'un jour ce sera autre chose que de la science-fiction de te rencontrer ?

Le silence qui suivit l'embarrassa et il sentit l'ambiance du jeu retomber d'un coup.

\- Pardon, marmonna-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

 _\- Non, ça va. Je… C'est moi. Mais je te promets que… un jour…_

\- Hey, arrête, t'angoisse pas comme ça ! Je vais attendre.

.

\- Jackson…

\- M'appelle pas comme ça la barbare.

La jeune femme souffla, faisant voler sa frange et but quelques gorgées de son verre en fusillant son nouvel ami du regard. Depuis bientôt trois semaines qu'ils se connaissaient, pas une de leurs conversations ne contenait au moins une pique. Jack se contenta de froncer le nez en souriant. La sonnette interrompit leur combat et l'albinos se leva sans se tourner, maintenant le contact le plus longtemps possible mais lorsqu'il fit face à la porte, il entendit un victorieux « j'ai gagné ! » dans son dos et souffla.

\- Je dérange ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers son amie avec un grand sourire et l'invita à entrer.

\- Absolument pas ! Viens, faut que je te présente.

Il accompagna Merida jusqu'à la cuisine et lui sortit une bière alors que la jeune femme qui était déjà avec lui se levait.

\- Merida, voici-

\- Astrid, le coupa la blonde. Une ancienne amie d'Harold mais c'est un secret.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à la rouquine en lui serrant la main. Jack se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est donc toi qui l'as aidé à tout découvrir ? demanda Merida.

\- En quelque sorte. Et si ça peut me ramener mon ami inventeur, disons que c'est une bonne chose.

Les trois jeunes passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Et Jack sourit en voyant le léger rapprochement de Merida et d'Astrid. La blonde dut sentir son regard car elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit une grimace. Harold avait de la chance, ses amis semblaient tenir à lui. Il était juste dur à garder voilà tout.

.

\- Attends, attends. Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec elle ?

 _\- Honnêtement ? Elle ressemble tellement à Merida, je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'entendre avec elle._

Harold ne put s'empêcher de glousser alors qu'il imaginait Jack et Astrid en train de trainer ensemble. Il n'en revenait pas qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. C'était inimaginable pour lui de laisser entrer le jeune homme réellement dans sa vie quelques mois auparavant et maintenant ils en étaient là. Jack attendait patiemment qu'il arrive à trouver le courage de vivre à nouveau et lui essayait de se remettre debout.

Il avait encore peur. Peur du regard que Jack pourrait encore porter sur ses blessures, sur son visage. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait.

\- Harold ? Raiponce est là avec son copain.

\- J'arrive Gueulfor.

.

\- Jack ! Explique-moi au moins !

Le jeune homme ne se retourna même pas et continua d'avancer à grandes enjambées, Merida trottinant derrière lui. Elle l'avait croisé alors qu'elle se rendait chez lui mais il était passé devant elle sans la remarquer, son téléphone crispé dans son poing. Bien sûr elle l'avait suivi, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser seul dans cet état ! Puis elle se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison d'Eugène.

\- Allons, on va pas chez les gens pour se battre ! hurla Merida dans son dos.

Jack ne s'en soucia pas et frappa plusieurs fois sur la porte et enfonça la sonnette de toutes ses forces. Dès que son ami lui ouvrit, il entra et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT ?!

\- Jack ! Calme-toi !

\- Vas-y, frappe, si ça te fait te sentir mieux.

Jack leva le poing, prêt à l'abattre sur le visage d'Eugène qu'il maintenait contre le mur. Il savait pourtant que son ami le laissait faire, que s'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait déjà mis à terre. La main de Merida sur son bras l'arrêta.

\- Mais t'es devenu dingue qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Jack !

\- Laisse, il est juste jaloux !

Le jeune homme, qui avait commencé à faire demi-tour, fit à nouveau face à Eugène qui se massait la gorge. Depuis quelques temps, Eugène avait réussi là où Jack se heurtait toujours aux murs : il connaissait Harold dans sa qualité de petit ami de la meilleure amie.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, asséna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Mais la prochaine fois que tu lui parles sur ce ton et qu'il m'appelle en pensant qu'un jour je me lasserais de l'attendre, je te démolis.

Eugène ne broncha pas alors que Jack s'était approché encore pour le menacer, de la rage au fond des yeux. Merida crut que tout allait encore dégénérer. Mais la sonnerie de Jack interrompit leur confrontation et le jeune homme décrocha sans même regarder qui c'était et sans s'éloigner d'un centimètre.

\- Oui.

 _\- Jack… C'est… C'est moi. Je me disais que si tu veux, on pourrait se voir… Dans une semaine ? Si tu veux…_

\- Quoi ? Je veux dire, oui bien sûr ! Je te rappelle ce soir parce que là je suis avec Eugène et Merida mais oui, bien sûr ! D'accord.

 _\- A ce soir._

Puis il raccrocha et fit deux pas en arrière, les yeux encore fixés sur l'écran de son portable.

\- Bah tu vois, lui dit Eugène, il suffisait de le secouer un peu ton dragonnet.

* * *

 _ENFIN!_

 _Ils vont se rencontrer. On arrive au dernier chapitre._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il sera posté la semaine prochaine._

 _Pour ceux qui s'intéressent à mes autres histoires/projets, allez sur mon profil._

 _Bisous de dragonnet et on se voit la semaine prochaine._


	12. Douze mois - Juillet

_Dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _-A ma douce et tendre Dragonne._

* * *

 ** _Douze mois – Juillet_**

.

Jack faisait son sac. Il avait proposé de partir en camping. Raiponce et Eugène partaient avec eux mais en amoureux, dans une tente à part. Et Merida serait avec eux. Tout irait bien. Gueulfor, l'oncle, le meilleur ami du père, ou quelque chose de ce genre, d'Harold, les amènerait parce qu'il avait une petite camionnette assez grande pour transporter tout le monde. Du coup Jack passerait une nuit chez Harold. Rien qu'eux. Mais tout allait bien se passer. N'est-ce pas ? Tout allait bien se passer. Tout allait… bien se passer.

\- Jack ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Tooth. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte et souriait.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, j'y vais.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant une maison assez grande. Il sonna et un homme blond à la moustache ébouriffée lui ouvrit. Un grand sourire permit à Jack de découvrir qu'il lui manquait une dent maladroitement remplacée.

\- Harold ! hurla l'homme vers l'intérieur. Ton ami est là !

Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade et l'albinos tenta de reprendre possession de ses moyens. L'homme blond, Gueulfor avait-il supposé, s'effaça et apparut alors Harold. Jack n'était pas prêt.

.

Harold sursauta en entendant l'appel de Gueulfor et Krokmou, au diapason, fit un bond sur son lit. Le jeune homme pivota sur sa chaise de bureau et embrassa du regard sa chambre en essayant d'imaginer Jack au milieu de celle-ci, assis sur le grand lit ou appuyé contre la fenêtre. Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées parasites, il s'élança dans les escaliers, risquant presque de tomber lorsque sa prothèse dérapa et rata une marche. Au même moment, Gueulfor retourna dans la cuisine et il se trouva face à Jack. Mais il était prêt.

Il reconnut immédiatement le garçon des photos, comme si toutes les facettes de sa personnalité se bousculaient soudain sur son visage. Les cheveux blancs, les yeux bleus… Même le pull bleu, tout y était. Il fit quelques pas et se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus petit que Jack, qui devait le dépasser de presque dix centimètres. Il baissa les yeux devant le regard un peu trop insistant de son ami et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour petit Dragon, murmura Jack dans son oreille.

Il n'avait pas changé, il le considérait toujours de la même manière. Les bras d'Harold se refermèrent sur le corps fin de l'albinos et il trembla un peu.

.

Après un repas partagé avec Gueulfor, les deux jeunes montèrent dans la chambre d'Harold. Jack s'assit immédiatement sur le lit et laissa courir son regard sur le fourbi qui entourait l'ordinateur. Harold s'était assis devant, comme pour se rassurer et son chat avait aussitôt sauté sur ses genoux. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Jack avait remarqué l'animosité évidente de la bête envers lui. Harold était tendu, ça se sentait. Il fuyait un peu son regard et sa peau rougissait sous ses taches de rousseur.

Après s'être chacun changé, ils se glissèrent sous la couette puisque Gueulfor leur avait à moitié interdit de veiller. Demain ils se lèveraient tôt et il ne voulait pas gérer deux zombies. Depuis presque quatre heures qu'ils se voyaient, ils n'avaient pas cessé de parler, et de sourire. Une fois allongés, ils s'étaient rapprochés, bras contre bras de l'épaule au poignet. Le silence qui s'installa alors n'était pas gênant. Gueulfor avait éteint la lumière d'autorité, il était presque minuit.

\- Bonne nuit alors, murmura Harold.

Puis il se retourna. Jack effleura son dos du bout des doigts mais replia vite son bras contre lui.

\- Bonne nuit.

Harold avait retenu son souffle mais l'autre ne s'en rendit pas compte.

.

Merida Dunbroch avait accepté de partir en vacances avec Jack mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il le lui avait demandé gentiment. Et une centaine de fois. Elle avait donc fait son sac, s'était levée aux aurores et avait réussi à convaincre ses parents malgré la présence d'Eugène qui était considéré comme tout sauf une bonne fréquentation par Elinor. Elle avait enduré le voyage à côté de Jack qui était à côté d'Harold et donc ne s'intéressait qu'à lui, et derrière Raiponce et Eugène qui étaient… bah amoureux et donc cons et oublieux du monde autour d'eux. Ouais… pas mieux que les deux autres quoi. Et une fois au camping, elle avait compris dans quel merdier elle s'était foutue. Officiellement célibataires, Jack et Harold partageaient sa tente pendant que Raiponce et Eugène s'étaient isolés dans la petite tente deux personnes/une pièce. Ils avaient en fait la plus grande tente, avec deux "chambres" mais l'une des deux servait de garde-manger contre les chats.

Donc. En résumé.

Elle était dans la même chambre que deux imbéciles qui se tournaient autour et ne s'en rendaient même pas encore compte. Et ils _gloussaient_.

.

Sans savoir comment, Jack et Harold s'étaient retrouvés très, très proches. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient entre leurs corps. Un mouvement de Merida, qui remuait dans son duvet, les fit tous les deux sursauter. Ils se rapprochèrent légèrement et Jack attira à lui ce corps qui paraissait si faible. Sans se toucher, avec juste une main autour de la hanche de l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

Une semaine passa ainsi, une semaine qu'ils passèrent à se saouler au chlore, au soleil et au vent. Une semaine que Raiponce et Eugène passèrent à supporter Merida râlant contre les deux autres qui ne se séparaient presque pas, parlaient trop ou restaient silencieux pendant des heures, sans jamais rompre le contact. Ils s'attrapaient la main sans s'en rendre compte, se resserraient, s'attendaient, dormaient entassés l'après-midi et face à face le soir. Harold suivait la cambrure du dos blanc de Jack jusqu'à trouver cette zone qui le faisait avancer les reins, sans savoir pourquoi. Il le faisait voilà tout.

Les dernières minutes au camping avaient un goût d'éternité. Le baiser cueilli par Harold sur les lèvres de Jack le soir même, une fois de retour dans son grand lit, une douceur de promesse. Il avait tenté de fuir mais les grandes mains blanches l'avaient attrapé au vol, avaient emprisonné son corps parsemé d'étoiles rousses. Il n'était pas captif pourtant, les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de Jack construisaient doucement sa propre cage de cristal. Il aimait. Ils aimaient.

Ils s'aimaient.

Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin de Your Voice! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou à m'envoyer un message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou même me parler d'autre chose._

 _Faites un tour sur mon profil pour vous tenir au courant de mes projets présents et futurs._

 _Biiz à tous._


End file.
